Criminal Damage
by ANDROIDWAIFU
Summary: In search of her kidnapped sister, Rukia is determined to take down the entire criminal organization Hueco Mundo, so be it one Hispada at a time. She receives backup from more than loyal assassins; shotgun-wielder Renji, swordsman Ichigo & temptress Orihime. FULL REWRITE & READY TO UPDATE
1. Live and Let Die

p class="MsoNormal" align="left"The title is a James Bond film made in 1973! Every title is going to be a JB title!br /strong style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 13.5pt;"ENJOY!/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 18px;"Chapter 1: Live and Let Die. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dim lights lit up an abandoned building, footsteps echoed through its structure. A slender man was pushed into a chair, his hands restrained by ropes tightened behind his back, a black bag over his head prevented him from seeing where his kidnappers had taken  ''What's going on?'' Screamed the man in a high pitched voice. ''Show yourself, you bastard!'' This time a dark and gritty voice escaped from the captive's mouth./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Give it a rest already, old man.'' It was the voice of a young  The man almost fell off his chair: ''W-Who are you?!'' His voice had changed back to the cowardly tone it had before./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"In an instance, the bag was pulled off his head to reveal the face of a flustered man with skin tightened around his features, revealing his face to be the exact shape of a skull with empty eyes in its sockets. ''Hah?'' His angry features curled around the gigantic strong9 strongtattoo that ran over his forehead, its tail switched with every blink./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Aaroniero Ururugi...'' Her voice was cold as ice. ''Nickname strongEspada 9 strongof the criminal organization strongHueco Mundo/strong.''/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""And who might be addressing me then?" Aaroniero blinked when a petite woman with raven black short hair emerged from the shadows that surrounded him. She wore a white kimono, but the silk fabric that should've ended on her ankles now stopped at her thighs. Underneath she wore black stockings and white ankle boots. The sleeves of the traditional Japanese garment were decorated with snowflakes and her obi was tightened into a ribbon, both appeared to be in great contrast of the black fingerless gloves she wore underneath. But what really piqued Aaroniero's interest were her deep lavender eyes. ''Y-You are...'' His voice slipped back into his throat, "that student."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''They say nothing about that split personality in your file...'' The young lady didn't loosen up as she noticed he'd recognized her. ''But yes, I am Kaien Shiba-dono's student.'' She put her foot on the front edge of Aaroniero's seat. ''But you murderedstrong stronghim!" Pushing back the chair with her foot, the Espada fell to the floor./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''What the hell! You bitch!'' His angrier personality was back. ''Release these ropes and come at me!''br  But his snow white foe reached for his collar: ''You've killed over 100 people and even atestrong /strongsome of them!" She spat at him, her voice dripping with malice./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The criminal looked up and stared into her big orbs: ''You disgust me.'' She grunted.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Oi, Oi... Rukia. Calm down a bit.'' A voice echoed through the room, three pair of footsteps were heard and emerged from the shadows.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''R-Renji...'' A gigantic man appeared next to her and reached for her  His long red hair was resting in a braid on his left shoulder. He wore a black bandanna that covered most of his head, a brown jacket with fur wrapped around his shoulders while sporting a gray T-shirt that strangely said empineapple/emstrong /strongin blood red. His jeans were tucked into some cowboy boots. His right hand contained a silver watch and a gigantic, shining shotgun./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Yes, Kuchiki-san... we're here for you.'' Another young woman appeared next to the bigger man. Her autumn brown hair was long and silky. Her eyes were friendly and her smile was bright. Inoue Orihime's outfit consisted of a pink shaded blouse with a lace black top underneath. She also wore a black blazer... the sleeves ended around her elbows, around her wrists were several golden bracelets. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"´We´ll kill that bastard together...` The last man to enter the scene was a tall yet slender guy with bright orange hair. He wore a tight, shirt with the number strong15strong on his chest, his sleeves were rolled over his elbows. He gave off the impression of a 50' detective with his black, stern looking coat. But what was most impressive was the black katana resting on his hip./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Oh shit, a b-black katana… number 15." Aaroniero muttered to himself, "y-you're Kurosaki Ichigo!''br  The orangehead nodded: ''And you're the bastard who killed Rukia's master.''br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Aaroniero didn't pay attention to that last part but summed up who he was  ''Kuchiki Rukia.'' The black haired woman looked away from him. ''The ice cold killer Shirayuki.''br / ''Abarai Renji.'' The taller redhead with tattoo's in his face gave him a big grin. ''The Snakebones Shinigami.''br / ''Inoue Orihime.'' Her smile was still bright and happy. ''The Black Rose. The woman who kills with poisonous flowers.''br / ''A-And Kurosaki Ichigo. The Deathberry. The master of the black Zangetsu katana.''/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ichigo stepped towards the mafia criminal who was still lying helplessly on the ground. ''You know about us, so you know what we can do.'' His tone lowered: "We want information, ugly."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''H-haha... HAHAHA!'' The low voice screamed right into the faces of the four assassins. ''Are you serious? Like hell I'm going to tell you about Hueco Mundo or my master!''br  ''Come on scumbag.'' The tall redhead bowed down to stare at the skull-headed man. ''We just want… how about a location? All those small time crooks… those Hollows,strong /strongare freakin' useless. But you can bring us to the big boss himself.''/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''HAHA! And I thought I was crazy?!'' The coward was back, Aaroniero's head even started to tilt. ''Such arrogance that you think you can gaze upon Aizen-sama!''br  !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''I think Ururugi-san is not feeling well...'' Inoue said almost worried as innocent as a child, she put her soft, silky hands in her large purse and grabbed a bottle. ''A little bit of Ayame and Tsubaki might do the trick!'' Her smile lit up.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''A-Ayame?'' Aaroniero looked how cute Orihime put the supplements in an injecter. ''T-Tsubaki?''br  ''You said so yourself, crazy; Inoue works with poisonousstrong /strongflowers. I think she's being pretty obvious about what she's doing.'' Ichigo warned the restrained criminal with a grin on his / ''N-No wait!'' Screamed the coward, he tried to get away but the chair was still holding him in his place. ''You can'tstrong /strongdo that!''br / ''It's our only option if you don't do what you're being told.'' Ichigo looked how Orihime put the injector on Aaroniero's arm and she looked at Rukia if she could do it./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Where is Hueco Mundo's HQ?!'' Demanded the Shirayuki killer.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''I-I don't know!'' Screamed the kidnapped man like a frightened child, the poison was now centimeters away from his pale flesh. ''I-I g-get orders from Espadastrong strongnumber 8! S-Szayel Aporro Granz!''br / ''Granz?'' Renji put his fingers to his chin. ''I know that name.''/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''We killed his brother about a month ago when he tried to attack us.'' Ichigo said precisely. ''Together with three other Arrancar, those guys are a bit higher in rank, right?'' He stated, as if Aaroniero was going to give him back-up.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rukia put her hand around the Espada's coat: ''Where do we find him?!'' She shouted right into his face. He hesitated to answer but Inoue was still holding onto his arm: ''I-In section C, t-the science department of Hueco Mundo!''br  ''That's near Paris…" Renji stated./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''P-Please don't kill me!'' Aaroniero screamed. ''Kill me if you dare, you bastards! You're full of shit!'' The angry side got back and Orihime almost fell  ''T-That's scary.'' She cried out...br / ''Wait Inoue... Let me do it." Rukia's voice turned cold again. "H-He killed Kaien-dono.'' She realized the spat at Inoue and looked away with guilt but Ichigo put a hand in front of her face to stop her: ''Wait, Rukia. Don't let this revenge get into your head...'', Renji and Inoue nodded in agreement./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''I-I'm sorry...'' She reached inside her pearly white kimono sleeve and retracted a crescent knife, the silver hilt reflected every source of incoming light.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Don't worry 'bout it. It's your own responsibility... and you've sworn since the beginning that you would make it alright. And this is just yourstrong strongfirst piece of the puzzle you gotta fix.'' Renji reassured her by putting his big hand on her shaking / ''A-Alright.'' Rukia nodded./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Y-You bitch!'' Ururugi-san still tried to get out of the chair, his feet were kicking in thin. ''HAHAHA, I'll eat you allstrong strongalive!'' Maniacal laughter escaped his skull while saliva was running down his mouth. His eyes were red and his pupils retracted into his skull/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rukia lifted her blade: ''Rest in hell...'' She growled soft as she pushed the knife in the space right between his  There was no struggle, no more kicking and no more screaming. When she pulled the knife out again some blood escaped but all remained quiet./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Now former feared Espada number strong9strong was just a murdered, ugly old man that died screaming for his life, revealing important information to the enemy. His jaw was now locked in a screaming position, his tongue fell out of his mouth. An unhonorable death before the quartet of assassins./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"''Let's go.'' Ichigo turned around and the rest followed. ''We have a flight to book.''br  Rukia let out a relieving sigh... one of her biggest fears was finally purged. She'd avenged her fallen sensei./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"br  ''Oi, you alright Rukia?'' Renji turned around to look into her lavender orbs and she nodded... she could even show him a little smile. ''Yes, better then yesterday.''br / Inoue petted her on the back: ''You did great, Kuchiki-san, we're all very proud of you. Right, Kurosaki-kun?''/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ichigo just kept on walking without saying a word, but he gave her a little peace sign and the assassins left the dark room in silence without leaving any trace they were ever there.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"This way of living; travelling around the world, making sure their feared reputation would be known by everyone they saw as their enemy, even choosing to kill who stands in their way. Every single one of them had chosen this life over a normal life, all for the people they hold dear the most.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="left"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, not much changed but I fixed a lot of grammatical Please leave a review if you'd like to give me advice on turning this story in a greater piece!/span/strong/p 


	2. The Man with the Golden Gun

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 2: The man with the Golden Gun. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

The title is a **James Bond **film made in **1974 **with **Roger Moore**!

Still in love with this idea. STILL typing my fingers off even though I **just **wrote chapter 1. Fasten your seatbelts, readers. It's gonna be a bumpy ride! (Pendulum music kicks in XD)

This chapter takes place in PARIS and I've only been there once so... stuff about the city is mostly from the internet. Please don't sew me Paris-people for abusing your city XD  
>Some French parts may be completely mental cuz my French is bad LOLOLOL.<br>**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>C<strong>: **Paris**.

Looking at the Eiffel Tower, just a few meter away from a nice coffeehouse, it felt a bit nostalgic to be in it's presence again.

''A-Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?'' Her deep brown orbs looked at him while she was biting in a baquette with a home-made butter **no one **would ever want too touch.  
>The orange head stopped looking at the French Momument: ''Huh?'' He began flustered, looking at his partners in crime. ''Oh... it's nothing, really.''<br>Renji took another sip from his coffee and grinned: ''You were totally spacing out, idiot.'' He continued laughing as the young man's face turned a bit red.  
>Rukia put down her empty cup of cappuchino and also looked at him: ''You do know we need your full attention, right Ichigo?''<br>''Y-Yes.'' Ichigo just nodded and took another bite of his croissant.

A few minutes later, the group consisting of four people all in their mid-twenties, with Orihime being the youngest at 22, Ichigo is 23 of age, Rukia just reached the 25 and Renji being the oldest of the group with 28, left a tip and started walking again through the streets of the capital of France.  
>They took a dirty subway in the labyrinth of underground Paris and stopped at the famous shopping district <strong>The Champs-Élysées<strong> with fancy shops and restaurants and took a stroll all the way to the _Arc the Triomphe_.  
>''It almost seems like we're normal tourists.'' Noted Renji as he took a picture of the enormous building. He wore a gray hat while his hair was in a low ponytail, also a hawaii-flower shirt unbuttoned with underneath that a black tanktop and some simple jeans and flipflops.<p>

Through her sunglasses she saw how Ichigo and Orihime were enjoying the sight of Paris and she nodded. With a strawhat on her head she was wearing a white summerdress with a blue flower attached to her left shoulder. ''Like normal friends...''

''But if we have to believe those **Hollows **we got earlier, HQ section C is **close **to the fashion center of Paris.'' Renji grabbed a map that should've looked like a ticket to all the sight-seeings, but what was actually a possible piece of paper to lead them to a crimeboss hide-out.  
>Rukia sighed: ''Such a strange place for scumbags...''<br>''Granz isn't even French himself, because his brother had more of a Swiss accent.''  
>Not like <strong>they <strong>could speak french too, they just had some wordbooks with them.

''You got a trail yet, captain eyebrows?'' Ichigo and Orihime had returned from the edge of the sidewalk.  
>''Shut up and follow us.'' Groaned the redhead as they crossed the street and went left.<p>

After a 1-hour walk (of which 20 minutes totally unneccesary) they saw a building that didn't fit the area. It seemed abandoned but was filled to the brim with security camera's and guards with guns. That and there was the sign of **Squad 5 Inc. **hidden underneath a badly painted layer. And is a company that **Hueco Mundo **used to do business that wasn't illegal. But it wasn't enough for the big boss.

''T-This place looks scary.'' Orihime looked through some binoculars and Ichigo nodded. ''That means it could belong to only one person.''  
>Renji put a belt with bullets around his chest: ''Granz...'' He hissed a bit.<br>Rukia'd replaced her white summerdress for her white kimono again. She had to wash it after the 'thing' with Aaroniero. ''Let's go...'' She said determained.  
>The four assassins left the rooftop as quickly as they came.<p>

A loud bang was heard as Renji used his first bullet to scrap a security camera and the four jumped over a fence.  
>''<em>Huh? Qu'est-ce que vous valez?'' <em>A man with a gun pointed towards the tresspassers jumped up.  
>''I have no idea what you're saying.'' Ichigo sliced his black blade through the gun, which was sliced in three parts and cut his French opponnent through the guts.<br>Little blood escaped from the wound when he pulled his sword out of the man's organs. Who dropped to the floor with heavy panting and some French cursewords.  
>''Let's just continue.'' Rukia stepped over the man with his hands pressed on his stomach and Orihime bowed a little: <em>''<em>Ehm... _j-je suis très très désolé_!'' Then she followed after her partners, leaving the man in the dark.

More men followed but they were quickly taken care off, no man who attacked them was spared. Some with lethal wounds, other's were just pound through the paperthing walls.  
>''Y-You think the center will be where we'll find Granz-san?'' Gulped little Inoue looking around the hallway. It was just narrow and gray... no space for any scientific mastermind.<p>

Until they reached the ending of the road for a group trip. ''Three ways to get to Granz.'' Growled the Kurosaki killer as he stared down the empty hallways.  
>''Then we'll have to split up. Who knows how big this place is.'' Said Renji determained, looking at his teammates hoping they'd have the same idea.<br>''Hmm...'' Rukia put her gloved hand to her chin. ''It's our **only **option, but it's a dangerous one.''  
>''U-Uhm I have my healing kit. S-So I'll join the one who wants me the most.'' Orihime jumped up with a smile, her hand waving in the air like she wanted to ask her sensei a question.<br>''It's fine Inoue. You can just stick with me.'' Ichigo noted as he was already picking a way to go.

''Then we'll all take a way and hold contact with our earphones.'' Rukia also chose a way and was already set to take off.  
>''Alright people, don't die on me or I'll kick your ass.'' Renji smirked and took off straight into the middle.<br>''Show-off...'' Ichigo laughed at his friend's back. ''Let's go, Inoue.''  
>Orihime nodded and together they ran into the darkest hallway of them all.<br>''Guess that leaves me with no choise then.'' The Kuchiki-girl almost sighed out loud as she started walking in a slower pace than her excited friends.

_A bit later..._

His breathing was still normal and his legs were still carrying him through the corridor that seemed to never stop.  
>''Come on Granz, where the hell are you.'' Thought the redhead out loud.<p>

Suddenly a bright light switched on: ''What is this **monstrosity **doing on my territory?" There was a man standing in the hallway.  
>Renji stopped running, he was about 20m away from the stranger he encountered: ''A-Are you?'' His eyes widened.<p>

''The Snakebone Shinigami...'' The pink-haired fellow with glasses had a malicious grin on his slender face. ''How I've **always **wanted to meet you.''  
>Renji took out his gun and pointed it towards the man staring at him with curious eyes: ''Pleasure's all yours... now <strong>who are you<strong>!''

''You've just entered Section C of Hueco Mundo... you might already know who I am.'' His right hand was on the hilt of his sword: ''Let me give you a hint!''  
>He pulled out a smooth sword with a purple hilt that reflected all the light of the simple lamps on the ceiling.<br>''Szayel Aporro Granz...'' Muttered the assassin under his breath as **Espada **number **8 **came his way.  
>''Exacte Mundo... and you're here because...?'' Not like the maffia scientist was really interested in his story, but slicing him up right away would ruin all the fun.<br>Renji put his finger to the trigger, slightly brushing over it: ''A friend in need.'' The gigantic man said with a big grin.

''Fair enough... now, would you like me to put your organs into jars?'' Granz's grin widened to a size even Renji couldn't compare too.  
>''I would like to keep them!'' He finally pulled the trigger of his favourite weapon and the small pellets flew through the air. He didn't aim straight for the face, but for his legs so that he wouldn't have to wound the scary scientist too much.<p>

But the pink-haired man swiftly jumped out of the way: ''A simple shot of pellets, how boring.''  
>''Hey, don't go underestimating my <strong>Zabimaru<strong>...''  
>Szayel coughed in his hand: ''Giving it names too, how pitiful.''<br>Renji put the gun on his right shoulder and aimed for the maffia boss's right leg: ''You're really pissing me off right now!'' He grunted as he pulled the trigger again.

There was a little shock on his keybone and a few ribs felt the blow too when the shot left the caliber and was crushed into tiny pellets. With tremendous speed, the silver pellets flew through the air and... crashed in the ground with a great _tak-tak-tak _sound.  
>''Almost...'' Granz looked at the pellets and raised his sword again.<p>

''A gun like that is quite unnefficient at close-combat range.'' He said with a smirk and Renji took a step back.  
>''O-Oh shit...'' He mumbled, he had to reload.<p>

_Meanwhile..._

**BANG!**

Her tiny feet stopped flying over the floor in tremendous speed for a moment when Rukia stopped running and turned towards the wall to her right: ''T-That's Renji's gun!'' She thought out loud, since she'd heard the sound for quite a while now.

**BANG!**

''Has he started a fight with that loud weapon, the fool.'' The petite killer bit her lip, giving her thoughts some rest. _Should I go back... No, he can handle it. I have my own mission._

''I-Is that Abarai-kun?'' Orihime looked at a wall where the sound was the loudest. The young, bright hair-coloured killers heard the sound of a fired bullet and the pellets that crushed the ground and walls.  
>''Looks like the bastard started a fight, he probably made someone just angry with that big mouth of him.'' Ichigo smirked and nodded to Orihime to let her know they just had to continue. Who knows where these hallways would lead them, to Rukia, to Renji, to Granz?<p>

''Aaagh!'' With a shrieking sound in his throat, the redhead jumped back from a slash from his sword.  
>''Your timing seems great, you have fast reflexes, great offense and defense skills and you can handle that weapon quite well.'' The pink-haired man with glasses noted, <strong>almost <strong>making a compliment in Renji's eyes. ''I would love to cut you open and see if your muscles are **different **from my normal subjects.'' There goes the compliment part.

''You really are a sick freak.'' Sighed Renji as the male dressed in pearl white stepped towards him and pointed his sharp weapon.  
>''But I'm still unharmed.'' The Hueco Mundo-scientist looked at the cuts on the redhead's left arm and a quick slash across his left cheek.<br>''Not for long!'' He raised his gun again.

But before he could pull the trigger, there was a pink flash in front of his eyes and blood started gushing out of his right shoulder. The place where his gun was resting on.  
>''G-Guh, what...'' Renji looked flustered at his open wounds and the cuts in his clothes.<p>

''Your flashy gun and it's loud bangs don't interest me... you are a failure of a human being compared to me.'' Szayel smirked, looking how Renji kneeled to the ground for a moment.  
>''Why did you come after me?'' He'd been wondering about this from the beginning. He could've also gone after Rukia, someone who has something to settle with Granz's big boss or Ichigo... the unfamous Deathberry. Or even Inoue, he's a scientist after all and who knows what he could do with Tsubaki's poisonous powers.<p>

''Because you killed Yylfordt Granz, my big brother.'' There was no emotion about the man with the long blonde hair and the tremendous power of a bull.  
>There was blood on his jacket and his hands: ''I-Is this revenge?''<br>''Of course not!'' Laughed the pink-haired scientist. ''Haha, are you using your brain, Snakebones!'' Renji raised his tattoo'd eyebrows into a twisted face full of pain and questions. ''After I saw the state of his body and **dissected **him, I saw all kinds of internal wounds and wanted to know how far this Snakebones Shinigami would go in battle.''

He thrusted his sword between Renji's knees that touched the ground, the redhead fell back, the sharp blade almost sliced through his forehead: ''But it's nothing much, I see...'' Huffed the arrogant man, who pulled his sword back into his two hands with a menacing look: ''Looks like my older brother was just a failure of a human being too.'' He sighed sarcastic and the Abarai man got back on his boots again.

''You're stil wanting to fight?'' Szayel turned around, his blade in his white-gloved hands. ''Interesting...''  
>Just as the scientist wanted to jump forward, Renji pulled out his shotgun again and even put it on his wounded shoulder. The front was pointed straight towards the Espada's forehead.<br>''I wouldn't move if I were you...'' The smirk came back on his tattoo'd face.

Granz huffed: ''If you pull the trigger you might rip your arm out of it's socket.''  
>''Don't matter... I just want your brains covering the wall.''<br>''I thought you and your little friends wanted information.'' Szayel noted to the assassin.  
>''That's what my <em>little friends <em>are up to while I'm holding you down.'' Renji showed his opponent another confident grin.

Renji's dangerous oponnent looked away from him for a moment, his eyes covered with his pink bangs. ''You do know I can cut your shins out of your kneebons with just one slash, right?''  
>But the man with the shotgun chuckled: ''You know... I was <strong>never<strong> good with a gun. But does that info **matter** right now?'' His grin widened as he saw how the menacing look withered in those puny pupils... just for a small moment.  
>''Tseh... you really are a failure compared too me.'' He looked right into the young assassin's eyes as he raised his sword and prepaired for a swing.<p>

Renji's finger quickly reached for the black-coloured trigger: ''W-What the hell!'' He shouted, the silver blade cutting straight through the soft, flesh of his right thigh. But before the blade could snap his thick bone completely, he pulled the trigger and a huge ammount of pellets rained down on the Espada like silver glass combined with a gigantic smoke cloud.

''Your reflexes are still **not **dissapointing, even after I wanted to reach higher with my blade.'' Complimets again?  
>But Renji took a few steps back, his fingers trembling so fast that he might drop his weapon on the cold floor: ''H-How!'' He shouted at the male.<p>

**BANG!**

''What's all that noise?'' A male dressed in an all white suit with fancy silver shoes and a blue tie with a silver cross on it had finally reached the hallway that split up in 3 directions. He lifted up his glasses: ''That _stumpfsinnigen Idiot_...'' Muttered the darkblue-haired male under his breath as he straightened his glasses and chose a path.

''I fired you at pointblank!'' He yelled for the third time already, but the Espada wouldn't answer him.  
>''HAHAHAHAHA!'' A malicious laugh escaped the small lips of the Hueco Mundo scientist. ''I am a <strong>perfect being<strong>.'' There were still marks of the silver pellets all over his chest, his left shoulder and a part of his left cheek. ''Because this is NOTHING to me!''  
>''No!'' Renji tried to dodge but the blade touched his left leg and warm blood escaped from the wound right onto the floor.<p>

_KGGH...enji! Pick up dammi-KGGHHH!  
><em>''Huh?'' The gunner was down on his knees, trying to prevent the red liquid from escaping his giant body... but all it did was cover his hands in his own defeat. ''What the hell... R-Rukia.'' The looked up and saw the pink-haired male standing in front of him.  
>''I simply wanted to test you because I, as a perfect being, have been quite bored lately... <strong>that <strong>still hasn't dissapeared.'' Laughed Granz, like seeing a little fly die on his back while it's feet were still kicking in thin air...  
>''Y-You...'' Renji didn't want to call it a defeat, even though he had cuts everywhere, he didn't want to leave everyone behind.<p>

There was a small blue light and a white flash in front of his eyes before the sharp blade of Szayel **dropped **to the ground. Blood gushed out of the wound that was created by a small, blue arrow... that cut Szayel through his throat, just missing his vital points.  
>''W-What is t-thi-...'' Szayel's knees dropped to the floor and protected his head with trembling hands when falling down into unconsciousness.<p>

Renji's eyes widened as a young man's feet stopped right in front of the assassin...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<br>****of chapter 2 :D**

**Loved writing the Renji vs Granz fight! Shotguns and Swords~ (guns are bad, kids. Listen to ye olde author)  
>AND WHO MIGHT THIS MYSTERIOUS FELLA BE?<strong>

**Please review :D I would love some fangir- err I mean feedback!**


	3. The Living Daylights

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 3: The Living Daylights. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

The title is a **James Bond **film made in **1987 **with **Timothy Dalton**!

I'm STILL fangirling over this idea _*shot*_  
>Location STILL Paris... but who is this mysterious newcomer with blue arrows... Well it's certainly not <em>*shot*<em>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>C<strong>: **Paris**.

''W-Who are you...'' Renji was now resting on one knee while pressing his left hand onto the gap that Szayel created on his shoulder. A dark-haired man who looked at the body of the scientist lying on the ground put some of his arrows back in a tube on his back and turned towards the giant man on the cold floor.

''The question is... who are you? Because Szayel Aporro Granz has been my target for a long time...'' His look was ice cold and pierced straight through Renji's head. Who tried to get back on his boots again, but the slashes on both his thighs didn't really agree with that. ''Now's not the time to fight it out over someone who's already dead...'' Returned the redhead bitter to his rescuer.  
>But the archer shook his head: ''He's not dead... I only missed his vital organs, so he must be bleeding for a <strong>very <strong>long time before that'll end his life.''  
>When meeting face to face, the dark haired male was about as tall as Ichigo, 1m70 or a bit higher, so when the tall assassin looked down upon him, his white teeth showed up as he groaned: ''I thought dat guy was your freakin' target? Then you shoot a damn arrow through his throat and he's <strong>not <strong>freakin' dead. Why so?'' He knew that the mysterious man could take him out with one shot... but he would take the risk.

But the young man, around 25 years old, turned around with a sigh and started walking: ''Because I need this man...''  
>Renji raised his tattoo'd eyebrows into a questionable expression but shrugged (not a good thing to do with a wounded shoulder) and followed his rescuer. He stepped over the pink-haired man's body, not wondering why the archer left it behind, while slowly walking through the dark hallway.<p>

_Meanwhile..._

''Rukia!'' When said woman turned around she saw two people in the light of the just opened door. ''Kuchiki-san!'' Quickly followed afterwards.  
>The girl in the white kimono almost dropped some important papers: ''You two!'' She looked up to the youngsters with bright hair colours. ''Did you encouter anybody?''<br>The two shook their heads and Rukia sighed... this building seemed pretty empty for a crimeboss-hide out.  
>''So, Rukia...'' Ichigo began, looking at the distressed young lady. ''You got any info on this Granz-person or maybe other sections?''<br>To that, the young woman could answer without leaving her lavender eyes staring at the ground in dissapointment: ''This guy **also **gets his orders from someone who's not that Aizen-bastard.'' To which Orihime and Ichigo sighed. ''So there is still no way we can just get on one plane, eat something yummy and kill someone...'' Said Orihime as she crossed her arms over her chest while Rukia kept reading.  
>''But the name <strong>Zommari LeRoux <strong>is returning constantly...''  
>Meanwhile Ichigo walked towards the computer and searched around too... even though everything seemed empty, there could still be a clue in this gigantic room full of television screens and scientific potions.<br>''Ohh, this is a flower called _Hinaguki_!'' The young girl laughed as she ran down all of the cupboards with flasks with colourful potions in it. ''It rejects poison that's come inside the bloodstream and protects you from it!'' Quickly she put the flash with purple fluid in one of her bags, not like a genius maffiaEspada would need it anymore!  
>''G-Guys... come here for a second.'' Ichigo stopped scrolling through the scientist's mails with secret names and codes in it. ''Z-Zommari LeRoux is the <strong>7th Espada <strong>and he's in charge of Section **E **in Kape Town!''  
>''K-Kape Town?'' Rukia stopped reading. ''That's South-Africa! All the way to South Africa... can't we just find Section <strong>A<strong>?'' She stared to the white knife in a small hilt and the bracelet attached to it. _H-Hisana..._

''_Nee-san! Look! I finally got it under control!''  
>A black-haired woman in a white yukata with a pink obi looked up from her warm futon to a girl standing over her. ''R-Rukia?'' She said with a weak voice.<br>''Byakuya nii-sama finally teaches me how to use a weapon!'' The young girl replied with a smile across her whole face.  
>Hisana turned away and softly coughed in her hand... hidden from the young Rukia's face: ''A-Are you alright, nee-san?'' She bowed over her with an innocent look in her eyes. But Hisana turned around with a smile on her face to match her younger sister's one. ''O-Of course... n-now can you show me what my silly husband has teached you?''<em>

_Rukia jumped from the balcony (totally ignoring the stairs) in her purple kimono with flowers and a black obi. Even though the sisters lived in a gigantic mansion, with butlers and maids and personal teachers and strange men in suits that sometimes visited Byakuya nii-sama... little 12-year old Rukia still liked to run around in simple clothing so that she could practise with a sword. ''Here I go!'' She lifted up her bokutou (bamboo sword) and pointed it towards her big sister, who straightened his back so that she could see what the silly black-haired girl was doing._  
><em>''Hyaah!'' She shouted like she was in a supernatural action-anime. ''And there!'' She even kicked into the air like a tiny ninja.<em>  
><em>Hisana laughed: ''Good work, Rukia-chan! You're a natural!'' She waved at the girl, who waved back with the bokutou swinging widly in the air. But then her vision became dizzy again, her eye lids closed slowly as she rested her back on the futon again.<em>  
><em>''Are you alright, nee-san!'' She still heard her little sister's voice echoe through the emptiness of her head.<em>  
><em>Then she put the blanket over her cold body: ''O-Of course, Rukia. G-Go play for a while... I'll go to sleep for now.''<em>

_A vague ''Alright, bye bye!'' Was heard from afar as the older sister drifted away in a little nap._

''You won't have to wait any longer... Hisana.'' She looked confident at her friends after her little flashback to the pretty past. Orihime was still searching through the decorated flasks in the dusty closets and Ichigo was thinking out loud, looking through paper and other files.  
>''Come on, Rukia. We have to get as much info as we can, don't just stand there!'' The orangehead almost shouted at her, even though they had to be stealthy and Rukia huffed. ''Where the hell is Renji anyway?'' Her head just kept drifting back to the door again.<p>

''What 'bout me?'' Two silhoutes appeared at one of the doors that was opened.  
>''Renji!'' Everyone immediatly stopped with what they were doing. The redhead walked inside in a slow tempo, dropping his shotgun on the floor in the process and eventually push himself in a chair quickly afterwards.<br>Rukia was the first one to run towards him: ''Renji!'' She shouted again, her lavender eyes twisted to a horrific expression as she saw his clothes were covered in blood.  
>''O-Oi, how's it going?'' He grinned at her, his hands shaking a bit.<br>The girl in the white kimono jumped up: ''Inoue!'' She screamed out. ''Y-yes, o-of course!'' Orihime replied quickly, searching through her new and old flasks.

''This combination is called **Sōten Kisshun **i-it might sting a bit in the beginning b-but your wounds will heal faster.'' As she put a few colours in a injector.  
>But Renji chuckled: ''Don't matter... as if stinging is the worst part o' it al...''<br>While Orihime was preparing her medicine, Rukia bowed down over her partner: ''W-What happened?'' She asked quite flustered, there were at least three big slashes and multiple smaller on his hands, his face and stomach.  
>''That Szayel Granz-figure is a pretty arrogant fucker if you ask me...'' He looked up to her, remembering that silver blade and him screaming <em>I am a perfect being<em>! ''I would be a goner if it wasn't for that guy.'' He pointed towards the front door with his left arm, since Orihime was sticking needles in his right one.

The man stepped into the light of Szayel's headquarters: ''Good evening.'' He answered short.  
>Now Ichigo stopped walking right in front of the white-dressed man: ''You are <strong>the Quincy<strong>.'' The fellow assassin said in amazement, looking how the archer lift up his glasses and nodded in agreement.  
>''Looks like even the Deathberry has heard of me.'' He said almost proud, with Renji and Rukia looking at their partner while Orihime still ran with her petite fingernails through her bags, not listening to her friends with her tongue sticking out of her tiny mouth.<p>

''Y-You know this guy, Ichigo?'' Renji raised one of his tattoo'd eyebrows at his friend and his rescuer. ''Someone from the old times?''  
>Ichigo nodded: ''Sort of... I just heard of him, but no one has ever said his name out loud.'' Everyone mysteriously looked at the archer, who kept his mouth shut.<br>''Huh, Ishida-kun?'' Orihime looked up from her concentrated scientific medicine-experiment with her big brown eyes.  
>Suddenly the archer jumped forward, almost dropping his glasses on the floor: ''I-Inoue-san! Wh-What are you doing here?'' It seemed like a totally different person leaped forward, his facial expression a bit frustrated and embarrassed.<br>Rukia blinked with questionmarks popping up: ''I-Ishida-kun? You **know **that guy, Inoue?''  
>Without giving it a second thought Orihime jumped up, waving her hand in the air like yelling <strong>present <strong>while checking names in school: ''Of course! He's from the same town as me!''  
>Ichigo looked from the Inoue girl to the Ishida archer: ''You shittin' me?''<br>''K-Kurosaki-kun?''

''The name is fully Ishida Uryuu, but most people know me as the Quincy.'' Ishida raised his glasses again, looking at Ichigo with a stern look. ''You can be a lot more thankful to me, for saving your friend...''  
>''You bastard...'' Renji grinned. ''I could've <strong>totally <strong>taken care of it myself...''  
>''And that's why you look so pathetic right now.'' Rukia took over the ego-tripping conversation by sighing deeply, Renji gasping silent. ''But did you get rid of that mad scientist?'' Her look returned to the rescuer and mysterious lone assassin.<br>''Not yet... I have some business with that pink-haired maniac.'' The male dressed in an all-white tidy suit with a blue tie turned around while speaking. ''So if you'll excuse me, I have someone's insides to rip out...''  
>He left the four partners silently listening to his mighty footsteps in the darkened hallway...<p>

''I-Ishida-kun became an assassin?'' Orihime said quietly, while emptying the third injector in Renji's bloodstream, who coughed sarcastic: ''Come on, Inoue, even **you **became one... even though it's more of a medical one...'' Which he was pretty happy about.  
>The rest nodded and Rukia walked to the door Ishida just left through: ''Let's get back to the airport... we have our next location.''<br>Ichigo followed after her: ''Yeah... Kape Town.'' While Orihime wrapped a bandage around the redhead's shoulder. ''You can move around with it, but shooting around would be a little dangerous.'' She added while the four of them left the room.

Eventually the four got back to the point where Renji met Szayel and Ishida.  
>''I'll tell you <strong>one <strong>more time! Where... is... Kurotsuchi Mayuri!'' Ishida laid his hand on the arrow that was still stuck in Szayel's throat, he could cut it further in an instant.  
>Szayel just spit out some blood, trying to breath while laying helplessly on the ground.<br>''I-Ishida-kun!'' Orihime screamed as she saw what her old friend was doing. Ishida looked up in reaction, seeing how the four of them were standing in front of him again.  
>''I thought you had other business?'' He raised one of his eyebrows, even though his look was still mostly fixated on the half-dead scientist.<br>''But... seeing what you're doing to him, **we **were the ones who wanted to do that to him.'' Renji smirked, not minding what happened to the pinkhaired man as he still couldn't walk properly.  
>Rukia and Ichigo watched silently as Orihime took some steps forward: ''I-Ishida-kun? What a-are you doing?'' She asked in a friendly manner, like she asked him if he would like a warm cup of tea.<p>

The Quincy sighed deeply, looking at the burned orange-coloured lady: ''**This **man...'' He planted his fancy shoe in the stomach of the maffiaboss... who gulped some more blood on his white shirt. ''Was working with Kurotsuchi Mayuri... on some projects.''  
>Ichigo stepped in: ''I heard that that mad man is now a district leader of <strong>Soul Society<strong>, the federal unvestigation bureaul.'' He noted with a stern face... to which Rukia and Renji sighed under their breath.  
>''And <strong>this <strong>man...'' Ishida pointed it out again. ''Knows how to get to that mad bastard who **experimented **on my sensei **and **grandfather.''  
>''T-That's terrible...'' Whispered Inoue as the rest showed concern too... with their eyes.<p>

Suddenly a laugh was heard from under Ishida's foot: ''Kurotsuchi... you'll never find him. That blue-haired freak is a **ghost** even to us Espada!'' Even though there was blood on his face, because it sputtered out of his mouth, he still had an intimidating smirk on his face.  
>''But I'm <strong>not <strong>an Espada!'' Yelled Ishida back... his arrow back in position to shoot Szayel straight through the throat again.  
>''I-Ishida-kun... why don't you come with us? Then y-you can search for him <strong>together<strong>.'' Orihime offered friendly, the rest, except for Ichigo, nodded in agreement.  
>''If you're seeking for revenge on <strong>evil <strong>you can join the group without any problem.'' The voice of the petite Rukia was stern and piercing through everyone's mind. Because she was the one who could speak about it the most.

But Ishida shook his head: ''Sorry Inoue-san... everyone else... this is something I have to fulfill all by myself.'' He took a few steps back and started walking again... towards the gate instead of a new victim.''  
>''Bye Ishida-kun!'' Little Orihime's voice echoed through the hallway and when the archery-murdered turned around there was even a little smile and a wave for the young lady. ''We'll give you a call if we have info!'' But the white-dressed male already dissapeared into the darkness.<br>''We don't have his number...'' Escaped Ichigo's mouth silent and everyone chuckled when the busted girl's face turned red.  
>''L-Let's go! I-I want to see the sun come up!'' She quickly reacted like her bubbly, happy self again and started running in the same direction as Ishida.<p>

''You four...'' The pink-haired male on the ground was still conscious. ''Kill me now...''  
>Renji took a few steps forward, with a small sting in his thighs: ''What you say? You freak...'' He growled angry, but Granz ignored that part.<br>''There's nobody here in Paris anymore... I used them for my experiments and now Aizen-sama doesn't want to send me new ones anymore...'' He began as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
>Rukia crossed her arms: ''Sounds logical to me...''<br>''Now if you don't shoot, stab or poison me... I will just lie here and die from starvation instead of a perfect assassination.'' Even though Mr. Perfect-Being would only call himself the Perfect Assassin, he would need a little more help to 'survive' the pain.  
>Ichigo reached for his Zangetsu katana: ''That's a weird offer you're making. But we'll do it, since you asked for it...''<br>''And we'll be glad to **end **your life.'' Renji raised his shotgun, clicked in two new shotshells with pettels, pulled the pump and pointed it on Szayel's head. ''Then we'll be even...'' He grinned, he'd actually been waiting for this.

Szayel closed his eyes: "Inferior beings such as yourselves irritating me to this extent and then ending my life with those smirks on your twisted faces. That is the very definition of a "**bad joke**".''  
>But there was a quick shot and lot's of smoke... when the gray mass dissapeared the four could see the pellets pierced his brain and ruined his face.<p>

Ichigo was the first one to leave: ''Looks like we have **another **plane to catch. To Kape Town this time...''  
>''That's in South Africa, right?'' Renji wondered, feeling quite sassy again after the medicine from Orihime kicked in and seeing how he could shot the bastard that hurt him in such a way he <strong>needed <strong>that medicine.  
>Rukia and Orihime quickly followed afterwards: ''Yes, genius, that's right...'' Rukia sighed, while shaking her head. Orihime kept silent... thinking over her friend who was now the world famous <strong>Quincy<strong>, shooting targets with blue arrows.

Today, another pillar of Hueco Mundo ended... who would be the next one?

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF CHAPTER 3!<strong>**  
><strong>

**So it really was Ishida? I DIDN'T KNOW 8D  
>But what is this stuffz with Soul Society &amp; Zommari LeRoux. OOEWWHHH!<strong>

**School is sucking the life outta me but DO NOT WORRY readers. I'LL BE BACK (pushes in badly male voice of AHHNEUILD SCHWARZINUGII!) **

**Please review :D type your fingers off for all I care... neuh I DO care (:**


	4. Dr No

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 3: Dr. No. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

The title is a **James Bond **film made in **1962 **with **Sean Connery**!  
>The first bond movie (:<p>

Espada 7 is now the target of the day! Never been to Kape Town so I'm not going to put South-African language in it since my French failed miserably (thank you Anonymous-san for pointing that out... now my Pain du Chocolat-ego is smashed *sob*)

More like a tourist guide (yeah, I googled all the locations) than offensive action... so now you know some little details about catching bad guys and finding headquarters! 8D  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Location - Section <strong>E<strong>: **Kape Town**.

''Phew, it's so hot here...'' The dark orange-haired girl with a bag full of deadly flowers waved a Japanese fan with pink sakura pettals on it across her face. ''We've only been her for three days and I'm already sweating out of my tanktop.'' Her cleavage was (not intentionally) enjoying the sun... she was wearing a black tanktop with a pink skirt that fell just over her knees with a small black flower on her right knee. There were some lousy flip-flops attached to her petite feet and pink polished nails were reflecting the light.

''Inoue, stop being so detailed about **that**.'' Ichigo was walking next to Renji in a blue unbuttoned Hawaii-shirt showing off his reveiling sixpack underneath it and gray shorts with an army pattern running across his legs. Looking through his sunglasses he saw how the summerhat of the flowerdoctor turned away and big orbs looked at him in a questionable way.  
>''W-What do you mean? Kurosaki-kun?'' She almost whispered his name...<br>Staring at her naïve but cute face for too long in silence made the Zangetsu-killer a bit embarassed so he just turned back to the road they were walking... attaching his sunglasses better on his nose. (he seemd to be taking that habit from Ishida).

Meanwhile Rukia grinned at her orangehead partner: ''You're such a virgin, Ichigo.'' She chuckled bending a little forward so that she could pass Renji's big body... getting a nasty look as a reply.  
>''Bitch...'' Muttered Ichigo unhearable.<p>

''Cut it out, you two.'' Renji shoved his big arms over Ichigo's shoulder and Rukia's head and pushed them together in a small groupmeeting, Orihime quickly chose an open spot in the mini maffia-circle: ''We gotta find some **Hollows **here so that we can find their actual base, remember.'' He showed his teeth in a small growl at his teammates.

''E-Ehm...'' Little Orihime raised her hand. ''I-I heard that Location **E**, w-where we are now is a **training base **s-so all the new recruits from Africa come there... so t-there are **a lot **of people here to target.'' Her eyes shifted from right to left... pretty much avoiding eye contact.  
>''That sounds logical...'' Renji stated.<br>Ichigo grinned: ''Good job, Inoue...'' He petted her on the back and she yelped a little.  
>Rukia opened their group circle by standing up and looking around: ''Then let's get started.''<br>''Yes.'' Said her three partners in agreement as they started running.

They were still in _Helderberg_, on the east of Kape Town's centre so they headed towards the Circle Center.  
>A few gigantic Dutch houses from old times, that weren't <strong>interesting <strong>until they'd travelled across the whole damn globe to kill Aizen, could be sighted on their way. Renji bought two motorbikes for him and Ichigo. Rukia and Orihime had the pleasure of putting their arms around the males their waists and enjoy the sight from the expensive traveling monsters.  
>''Since when do you have <strong>so <strong>much money to spend, _old friend_.'' Chuckled Rukia over the sound of the roaring engine on the black motorcycle.  
>It stayed quiet for awhile but eventually his back answered to her in a chuckle of the same tone as hers: ''Oi Rukia, you really <strong>don't <strong>want to know what I've done up until this past year.''

The black-haired girl let that sink for a moment and put her arms around his middle after a slight hesitation. But with 100 km/h ahead on a sandy road wasn't save for the petite girl if she'd just keep her hands for herself.  
>She saw on the next lane that little Orihime put her arms around the orange-coloured with a gigantic blush on her cheeks.<p>

They traveled all the way to _Blaauwberg_, also at the coast about 20 minutes from the Centre. When Renji and Ichigo parked their mechanical monsters running on fuel close to a restaurant.  
>''Let's eat for a moment... we'll need our strength.'' Stated the tall man with red hair in a high ponytail + black bandana and everyone agreed.<br>Orihime popped her head over a rail on the road and looked at the gigantic mountain in the background of the beautiful beaches: ''Wow, look at that!'' She giggled and Rukia appeared next to her.  
>''That's Table Mountain, we'll check that out later (to see if there's any <strong>evil <strong>gangsters lurking around it), but I thought you might like all the seafood here.''  
>Orihime looked at her small partner: ''R-Really? For me, Kuchiki-san!'' Little sparkles of pleasure and appreciation appeared in her grayblue orbs.  
>''S-Sure, you've been travelling with us for the past 10 months.'' Rukia crossed her arms over her chest... she was wearing a white dress with spaghetti ropes and pink lotus flowers across the whole garment. Through her sunglasses she saw the big boobs of her female friend come in closer until her face and whole upper body was planted in a quick hug.<br>''That's alright, Kuchiki-san! I **love **travelling!'' She said happy, almost forgetting they were killing around the world.

The group started walking again, talking about little nothings... Renji telling Ichigo about the new **Zabimaru **model shotgun, Ichigo in return saying that swords last **a lot **longer than guns (starting a fight of course) and Orihime saying out loud what she was going to order (A huge mixed-fish plate with a gigantic amount of garlic butter, fresh tomatoes, mustard, chili sauce, and of course **lot's **of leek).  
>Rukia tried to listen to Orihime's weird appitide but slowly drifted off to the side of the road...<p>

''Hey! You there!'' A loud shriek escaped her small mouth as she saw three people enter a darker street.  
>''O-Oi Rukia!'' Renji yelled at her as Rukia sky-rocketed on her flipflops, after the small group of people. Orihime was the first one to follow her: ''Kuchiki-san!'' She knew exactly what the petite girl had going on in her mind. The wielder of the black katana and the tall man with the shotgun shrugged at each other and followed the girls.<p>

When they entered the small alley at the coastline of Kape Town, where everything was as quiet and peaceful even without the determination of the little maffia-group.  
>At the sight of the three men the clueless guys finally understood why Rukia, the founder of their pact, was so distressed: they wore dark jackets with a <strong>black mask <strong>surrounded by gigantic **white moth wings**... the symbol of **Hueco Mundo**. The masked South-African inhabitants turned around at the sight of the four people dressed in summer-clothing and drew their weapons with a grin on their unknown faces.  
>''What'ya wanna do bro! Yo friggin' Jap-tourists!'' Shouted one of the <strong>Hollows<strong>-in training in bad English.  
>While Orihime stepped a little back, she wouldn't be able to attack with just a purse full of poisonous flowers.<br>But Ichigo was the first one to draw his sword: ''We're searching for **Espada 7**: Zommari LeRoux!'' He said with confidence in his young, manly voice.

''Y-Yo can no fuck with **us**. We're friggin' **Hollows**, bro!'' Yelled the male, he seemed like a guy just in the beginning of his 20's  
>''Oh <em>Bujune <em>that is The Deathberry! A killer without a leader!'' One of the three guys petted his buddy on the shoulder, he seemed smart enough to show fear at the sight of just a black sword.  
>''We'll never show yo mothafocka's where THE Zommari LeRoux is!'' Said the last guy just as confident as the guy named <em>Bujune<em>.  
>Everyone pretty much sighed at the sight of the brave maffiakids in training... this was <strong>too <strong>easy.

Ichigo pointed his sword on the first guy: ''We just want some information! Where is Location **E**?'' Not like his Eng**r**ish was any better than theirs, they started trembling because of the language of violence.  
>''M-Maybe we should tell them...'' The three guys started to held a business meeting but <em>Bujune <em>jumped up: ''Come on, _Jengo_! _Paki_. We'll kill those bastards de-  
>A quick slash, almost unrecognizable for the common eye... even someone like Rukia, who'd seen him do it an awful lot of times still missed the slash because she blinked.<p>

Blood gushed out of a small wound on one of the guy's thigh. He fell to the ground and tried to stop the bleeding while screaming and cursing.  
>The guys named <em>Jengo <em>and _Paki _stepped backwards: ''S-Stop!'' They screamed, their hands in front of their faces.  
>Ichigo sighed: ''Just tell me the location, you idiots.'' His three friends behind him were prepared to take action themselves to squeeze the answer out of the two, still standing, mini-gangsters.<br>''I-It's at the W-West Coast!'' Screamed a heavily breathing Paki, looking at his buddy on the floor... even though it was a small wound, who knew what the swordfighter would do next. ''A-A place called _Peninsula_!''

Renji was the first one to step forward: ''Now, that wasn't so hard.'' He grinned a bit cocky as he pushed the two African guys out of the way to show **they**, the tourists, were way more powerful than them... some pitiful gangsters.  
>''Let's go... I-I'm a bit hungry.'' Laughed Orihime relaxed after seeing her friends threaten some people and was the first one to step into the light of the sun reflecting some rays through Table Mountian.<br>''Wow... we didn't have to kill someone.'' Ichigo stated a bit amazed, the rest agreed.  
>Rukia crossed her arms: ''Yes, most of the time Renji is the hot-headed, bullet-wasting attacker of us.''<br>''What?'' Could be heard from behind. ''Oi, Rukia! That's **not **true! You're always the one running towards those thugs!''  
>But Rukia laughed it off with a slightly arrogant chuckle and they decided to get a table at the restaurant they saw earlier.<p>

_Much later..._

The team dropped their bags at a cheap hotel, stalled the bikes Renji bought for this small trip in a garage and decided to continue on foot.  
>They'd reached the West Coast in no time and walked around searching for places standing out.<br>Orihime was checking it out the most: ''Y-You know, could we stay here a little longer... even after we've killed this LeRoux-san?'' She played with her fingers as everyone turned their heads to the madam walking in the back of their group.  
>''Hah?'' They all let out questionable, to which Orihime jumped somewhat more back in her dark-orange coloured shell.<br>''I-It's just that this area h-has **so **many different kinds of flowers I could examine!'' She jumped up, yelping a bit as if she said something embarassing.  
>Everyone shrugged with a quick <em>sure, why the heck not<em> and returned to their mission.  
>Which got more important as they got on the outsides of one of the <em>Peninsula <em>villages called _Langebaan_.

A huge trainingcamp appeared in front of them...  
>The four assassins were standing on a hill with exotic plants in the back, staring down at a camp that <strong>wasn't <strong>from the local authorities.  
>Everywhere, more people with Hueco Mundo jackets appeared... like bees that returned to their hive. And LeRoux was their queen...<p>

''This place seems odd enough to investigate.'' Stated Ichigo as he already unsheathed his sword.  
>A small click could be heard, combined with a smug grin: ''Totally agree with you.'' Renji already grabbed his <strong>Zabimaru <strong>model shotgun and put the belt with bullets around his chest.  
>Rukia had her white kimono on again and grabbed her small white knife, about the same size as her own hand, but sharper then fingernails will ever be.<br>''I-I'll find another way in.'' The little Inoue-girl grabbed her binoculars, it had heat sensors so even though it was already 11 PM, she could check out anything.

''T-The main entrance it where the most people are gathered. But on the East side are **a lot **less people.'' She stated and the rest nodded silent.  
>''Let's move out!'' Yelled Ichigo, like he was the self-chosen leader of their pact and started running down the hill, until he came into a sandy nobody's land with some small bushes and little animals creeping through the soil.<br>''You idiot!'' Hissed Rukia. ''We don't want to blow our cover the first 3 seconds! How many times have you done this before?''  
>Everyone laughed silent as they followed Ichigo's moves and ran downhill.<p>

When they reached the fence, Orihime checked for videocamera's... but they were spotted nowhere.  
>''N-Not like I'm not happy with the l-lousy securitysystem, but d-doesn't that seem odd?'' Questioned Orihime softly with her friends... they all nodded but didn't want to waste much time on it so the flowerdoctor grabbed a small tool out of her bag to bend and cut the iron fence... they all went through on their knees to buy time (they only had to cut it out bigger for Renji) and went inside through a back door. In the hope that no one would caught their attention.<p>

''We should find a map and split up.'' Ichigo was checking some rooms and the rest followed his actions quickly.  
>Everyone but Orihime... she watched how her three friends were searching the building for something like a piece of paper with all the roads on it. But this was the 21th century so...<br>''Ehm, K-Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san!'' She tried not to be too loud because of the dangerous place they entered but they all dissapeared so quickly. ''W-Why don't I just check this building with my phone with gps?'' She mumbled to herself as no one came back to listen to her. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and took the same patch Ichigo took in the hope she'd find him.

_Inside the building..._

''Damn, I lost them...'' Ichigo searched his pocket but slapped himself on the forehead as he'd put his phone in his bag with his other clothes. ''Then I just gotta find a way to that LeRoux guy.'' The orangehead started running, stopping at every corner so that he would have the element of surprise if someone passed it.  
>But after awhile, everything became quiet, everyone had left the building except for some higher level-beings.<br>A low-level Hollow bowed deeply for a man who'd opened a door, Ichigo quickly jumped behind a corner and just listened... since a bunch of orange hair would be visible in this dark hallway.  
>"Mr. Schiffer, I hope you now have enough information on the new recruits.'' Said a man who followed 'Mr. Schiffer' outside.<br>The important man was quite relaxed, even emotionless when he opened his small mouth and spoke words like they were completely insignificant to everyone, including himself.  
>''I don't think Aizen-sama needs any more help from Location E, there's enough recruits here in South-Africa for an invading army.'' The man with pale skin and black hair stated. His green eyes were empty, only good for seeing the world in black and white.<br>The other unknown man bowed deeply: ''O-Of course, sir. I-If Aizen-sama says so...''  
>Mr. Schiffer was wearing a completely white suit with a green tie. He'd tucked a black handkerchief in his right chest-pocket and was wearing an expensive, knee-lenght tall, gray coat.. his hands resting in the large pockets of this piece of clothing.<p>

But what Ichigo noticed above all was that this man was carrying a katana on his left hip and two silver guns in two black holsters... casually put around a belt.  
>''T-This <strong>must <strong>be an Espada!'' Ichigo told himself, no other man looked like that or carried weapons around... someone with much power and expensive clothing and weapons must be of the higher ranks.  
>''I'll follow him and see what his rank is... that way we can maybe skip numbers of the Espada.'' The Zangetsu-killer hoped inside his mind, he'd been traveling with Rukia for over a year and now they were <strong>so <strong>close to their goal.

_Meanwhile..._

**BANG! BANG!  
><strong>''I told you, you fuckers **can't **win!'' Yelled Renji cocky as he saw two bodies fell to the ground next to three others. He'd been wasting bullets on these lil' guys but theey were carrying knifes so hand-to-hand wasn't a bright idea.  
>''Just stay down!'' He pointed his gun at the last guy standing up straight with quite a cocky grin. ''Oh... and tell me where Zommari LeRoux is!'' He almost forgot where they came for.<p>

The last guy standing was also an African man, about 22 years old... his hands were trembling so bad that he almost dropped his knife.  
>''You don't like the sound of guns?'' Renji raised a tattoo'd eyebrow. ''Then what the hell are you doing <strong>here<strong>! At Hueco Mundo?'' His voice turned into a shouting lecture as the african warrior fell to his knees and dropped his knife next to the unconscious body of his partner.  
>''T-They pay me well...'' The man bowed down as if he wanted to ask the redhead for forgiveness. ''I-I have to take care of my f-five little brothers and sisters!'' Tears were running down his face and Renji sighed. ''Then take a <strong>normal <strong>job, you moron! This isn't the sorta job for people **like you**.'' He stepped over the bodies of the men he shot, they were mostly his in their legs but some pellets ended up in their stomach.  
>''T-Then...'' The young guy looked up to his attacker, who showed him mercy. ''W-Why are y-you doing this?''<br>Renji sighed again and showed his back to the man resting on his knees, his hooded jacket with fur around his collar had a gigantic skeleton snake hissing at everyone who looked upon the man's back. ''There is someone I have to protect.''

''Kuchiki-san!'' The blackhaired 25-year old woman turned around and saw her large-chested friend come in closer, her black shouderbag bouncing up and down on her black skirt.  
>''I-Inoue.'' Rukia let out a surprised gasp as her friend stopped in front of her, bowing for over to help her stick some air into her lungs.<br>''Y-You should've listened to me, Kuchiki-san!'' Big drops of mascara filled tears ran down the Inoue-girl's cute face as she jumped up and down on her high-heeled boots. ''I can just check this building with my gps a-and K-Kurosaki-kun a-and Kuchiki-san just ran away!''  
>Rukia stepped a bit backwards at the sight of big Orhime-chan acting like a 5-year old kid that didn´t get it´s candy while shopping.<br>''S-Sorry... let's just search for LeRoux.'' Rukia opened a door while looking at Orihime.

''Kuchiki-san! Watch out!''  
>The blackhaired-woman turned away from Orihime and quickly fell to the ground as she covered herself from a rain of bullets.<br>''W-What was that?'' She yelled surprised looking up with her snowwhite knife in her right hand. On her left came Orihime running towards her to pull her up.

A tall male, about 1m95, with dark skin an yellow eyes stepped into the light with a silver handgun in his right hand. He was wearing a black suit with gray, vertical stripes and an odd pink tie with a gigantic yellow eye in the middle. Matching with that fancy suit was a bony necklace around his neck and three spikes stuck in his skull like a white mohawk. Underneath his lips were three black triangle tattoo's.  
>Orihime and Rukia bounced a little back at the appearance of this odd, gigantic man.<p>

''You were looking for me...'' His voice was slow and calm... his feet were fast and his eyes were piercing through the heads of the girls.  
>''Z-Zommari LeRoux!'' Their eyes widened, Orihime tried to grab something from her purse but his big arm rose up again and the silver gun was pointed straight at her face...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF CHAPTER 4! <strong>(like hell yo bitchez didnot kno)

Imma busy Bumblebee so I leap from flower to flower, which is homework project to important tests to drinking buddies to manga updates to homework project... so my life is soooo busy I **don't **have time to update much.  
>Im an idiot 8D<p>

**Please review :D See? You can even correct my spelling in Anonymous-Mode 8D**


	5. A View to a Kill

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 5: A View to a Kill... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **James Bond** film made in 1985 with **Roger Moore**!

Wow, I **still **love writing it, there are 22 Bond films so I hope I can use them all! Wish me luck~  
>If you don't know what Zommari LeRoux's zanpakutou isdoes, please search that up... than my so-called trying to make it 'realistic' is a tiny bit more understandable XD  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>E<strong> - **Kape Town**

''Dammit!'' Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway that seemed to go on forever. The gray tiles and dark walls were starting to make the redhead dizzy: ''I think I lost them...''  
>At first he just had to search for a way to Espada <strong>7<strong>, then he ran into some Hollows (which he outrunned on what seemed to be the 4th floor) and now there was no door left to open.  
>''Shit...'' Renji bit his lip as he pressed his free hand on his chest. ''This running is making my wounds open...'' He already saw some red droplets appear on his gray shirt.<p>

Renji sat down on the ground with his back at the wall: ''Those _fuckers _will find me soon.'' Grunted the tall man, sitting on the cold floor like he'd lost his mother in the shopping centre. From his 'bulletbelt' he grabbed two red cans and put them in his **Zabimaru **model shotgun.  
>Suddenly: ''I think he went this way!'' Some bad English could be heard from the other side of the corner Renji was 'taking a break'.<br>''Crap...'' Renji sighed and put his gun around the corner of the wall, where four men were standing. ''Here we go, **again**.'' He tried to shoot straight, but his lungs seemed so small and fragile at the moment so the assassin could barely breath.

A lower Hueco Mundo soldier suddenly pointed straight at Renji's face: ''That **red hair**, there he is!'' He screamed, the rest followed quickly afterwards.  
>Renji put his finger around the trigger, stood up and grinned: ''It's not nice to point at people.'' Then he smoothly pulled back the pump, which gave off that lovely <strong>click-click <strong>sound and pulled the trigger.  
>The small can that crashed into the small group exploded small but lot's of smoke surrounded the young enemies: ''Aaagh! Smokebomb!'' They screamed, one rolled over the floor covering his eyes with a handkerchief or their hands: ''My eyes!''<p>

Renji didn't take the time to look at his victims, he pressed his free hand on the biggest gap in his upper-body and started running on his leather cowboy boots.  
>''Where the hell is Rukia?'' He muttered to himself...<p>

_Meanwhile..._

''You won't stand a chance...'' The gigantic dark-skinned male with the piercing-mohawk crushed into his skull and the bony necklace that didn't really match with his fancy business-suit. ''I can totally see through **all **your slow movements.'' He was mainly focusing on Rukia, who he'd been fighting with.  
>Rukia was breathing quite heavy, like she hadn't had enough exercise the last hoursdays/months: ''I don't see **you **move any faster than I do." She said proud.

Zommari didn't answer for awhile but suddenly: ''My underlings call me _Sonido_, I move so fast I can leave after-images.'' At least this man had enough confidence.  
>Rukia looked to Inoue from her eyecorner, she was still standing in the doorway, searching in her bag... guess Inoue was more of a silent killer, when people were asleep and more harmless.<br>''Zommari! If you tell me where Aizen Sousuke, is...'' The petite woman grunted. ''We **might **let you live!''  
>But another silver bullet blew through the air and Rukia could barely feel the shockwave across her face before the small object crashed into the wall behind her.<br>''You know **my** name, and speak of Aizen-sama without any respect. I will **not **answer to that arrogance.'' Zommari said in a slow voice with a deep manly voice.

_What is that man up to? _Rukia looked at every corner of the room, there seemed to be small lights blinking on the wall... small yellow and pink dots. _This doesn't seem to be a random room he picked out to welcome us...  
><em>''You assassins **and **Soul Society are so full of useless pride, going after us Hueco Mundo... hunting us down like we're beasts.'' Zommari suddenly spoke out loud, he stepped back a bit and pressed a button on the wall.  
>Orihime noticed that too and kept on searching for something <em>specific <em>in his bag.

Rukia wanted to charge and ran towards the male who seemed **twice **her size, her feet briefly touched the tiles and she could see LeRoux stomach already slashed open with blood gushing out of it.  
>But a strong force pulled her right arm, with her knife, away from the big Espada.<br>''W-What the...'' She looked to her hand and the force became so strong that her weapon was pulled out of her hand.  
>Her precious knife 'flew' through the air and landed perfectly on the table next to Zommari.<br>''I call this room **Brujeria**. Or _Witchcraft _for you Japanese lot.'' Zommari raised his gun and Rukia knew she was harmless without her weapon. ''B-Brujeria?''  
>''It's some sort-of <strong>tracking beam<strong>, a **magnet**!'' Everyone looked at the young woman with the same hair color as fresh autumn leafs in the back of the 'Brujeria' room: ''And **he **can somehow control it, be careful Kuchiki-san!''

There was a small laugh, but it wasn't big chuckle... this man looked like someone who **never **laughed: ''The young lady is correct, I can control any specific object made from a gigantic list I integrated in this system.''  
><em>So that's what the pink &amp; yellow lights are processing... I need a way to get my weapon back or use <strong>his <strong>power against him_. She looked at Orihime, who was hiding something behind her back and when she noticed the lavender orbs of her partner, she nodded unnoticable for the dark-skinned male with his yellow/pink eyes.  
>''Zommari. <strong>Where <strong>is Aizen Sousuke?'' Rukia raised her voice, she didn't like pronouncing that name. ''Or, if you don't want to answer that. WHO is Espada 6!'' They had been crossing the globe in the hope it would be the leader eventually but it just went from 9 to 8 and etc.

''Who are you, to give me commands like that... only Aizen-sama can do that.'' Zommari's expressionless face twisted a little and his gun went from Rukia to Orihime.  
>Meanwhile, Rukia saw how her knife was still 'floating' above that odd black table... she was only 1 meter away from it. ''We just want some answers!''<p>

_Somewhere else in the building..._

Ichigo opened a bigger door than what the rest looked like and ended up in something that looked like a regular gymclass. Only this room was used for more stuff than basketball & push-ups.  
>''I swear that pale guy and his fancy suit went in here...'' Ichigo said to himself, he looked from his right to his left side so many times his held could fall of his neck...<br>''For a well-known assassin, a killer of the darkness, you're quite loud.'' A slow, emotionless voice could be heard from behind him.  
>Ichigo jumped a little backwards and laid both his hands on the hilt of his Zangetsu sword: ''H-How did you...''<br>The pale man with his shoulderlenght black hair and deep green eyes looked straight into the brown orbs of the Kurosaki-boy: ''No need to talk about insignificant things, why is **trash **watching my back.''

Ichigo bowed a little foreover, as if he wanted to leap and land on Mr. Schiffer himself, a small fighting stance. He needed to be quick, **if **this guy was an Espada he must be good... he had a silver sword resting on his hip.  
>''You're an Espada, aren't you?'' Tried Ichigo intimidating. ''Me and my team are <strong>searching <strong>all across the globe for you... scumbags.''  
>Schiffer didn't say a word, he just put his coat on the floor (nicely folded) and unsheathed his sword so quickly even Ichigo was surprised.<br>''Then you must be The Deathberry, Kurosaki Ichigo...'' The pale man didn't seem to be impressed, so the orangehead quickly grabbed his black katana too.  
>''You know my name... what's your, Espada?'' He took one step forward, as if the name of this Hueco Mundo assassin was the starting sign.<br>''I am the _Quatro Espada_: Ulquiorra Schiffer.''

_''Pleased to meet you... I will beat you.''  
><em>Ichigo was the first one to charge, he took a small leap and raised his arms into the air to crash his beloved sword into the face of this Number **4**.  
>''RUUAHHH!'' The Deathberry shouted at his emotionless enemy, who didn't even step back and stopped the powerful slash of the skilled swordsfighter with just one arm.<br>His green eyes met with Ichigo's and even his look, the portration of the soul in a human face, was just plain cold.  
><em>Who- What is this man? <em>Ichigo jumped back but quickly charged again. Thinking wasn't his main objective, this was the **number 4 Espada** they could shorten their travelling by 2 brutal killers!  
>''Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights.'' It came out of his mouth as quickly as his reflexes everytime he stopped a brutal slash of Ichigo's side.<p>

''What are you sa-? He felt a quick slash on his thigh. Blood gushed out of the wouned as the orangehead stared at it like he got a rock thrown at his head.  
>''I must say I'm quite infuriated by your stupidity, already bowing for me...''<p>

Ichigo's leg already started to shake but he stood up with sweat on his forehead and widening eyes: ''Shit!'' He could yell before the silver blade became a mirror in front of his blurred face.

''Kuchiki-san! Get down please!''  
><em>On the third floor was a totally different war raging. The septime Espada, The Black Rose and Shirayuki in a fight to the death for revelations!<br>_''Go! Inoue!'' Rukia shouted while her lower body crashed upon the cold tiles.

''**Koten Zanshun**'' It was as if it gave the young woman more power as the three shuriken she threw were dipped in deadly poison.  
>''That won't be enough, foolish woman.'' Zommari LeRoux touched another panel and the swift shuriken started drifting slower and slower... until they also landed on the table.<br>Inoue stepped back: ''I-It didn't work... I didn't think they would stop m-my shuriken made from s-special metal.'' She noted dissapointed, Zommari **still **had a grave advantage.

''My **Brujeria **is too powerful for you small, young assassins.'' Said the Espada as proud as he could.  
>But Rukia crawled up and grinned: ''You're <strong>really <strong>full of selfconfidence, you old man...''  
>''No... it's you who are the arrogant lot. Not giving me your names in battle. Just shouting orders and throwing pointy objects at me.'' The male didn't seem to be interested. ''I call this <strong>empty pride<strong>, it does not show off skill... only your disadvantages and flaws.''

''W-We believe in each other... we, as a team, don't see each other's flaws.'' Tried Orihime, remembering her friends and the one she shared a room and a nasty situation with.  
>''Fool! You assassins are just attacking us Hueco Mundo Espada as if it's your birthright! Because we are the evil ones in your eyes! Idioticy... you don't have the right to protect the things we want so badly, just because it's <strong>us <strong>who want it.'' The dark-skinned male with three black traingles tattoo'd underneath his lips pointed his gun on Rukia, stopped the Brujeria gravitation for a moment and...  
><strong>pulled the trigger <strong>as quickly as possible.

A loud bang was heard, followed by a body crashing to the floor.  
>''Kuchiki-san!'' A painful shriek escaped Orihime's throat as tears rolled over her pale cheeks. She wanted to jump up but Zommari ordered her to stop moving with the front of his shining weapon.<br>''You monster! I won't just let Kuchiki-san bleed to death!'' Cried Orihime out, seeing the shaking shoulders of her friend.  
>Rukia pressed her fingerless gloves onto the wound in her left shoulder: "I-Inoue..." She whispered, but the blood wouldn't stop escaping her body... it was just too much.<p>

''Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!'' Could be heard in the background, even though it was such a cute voice, the hiccups and the stuttering from the tears were more painful than the bleeding wound.  
><em>This is not good, I'm losing conscious <strong>already<strong>, I'm so weak... _Rukia squeezed her teeth together at the twisted sounds of her bones in her left shoulder that were hit by the sharp bullet. They'd snapped like toothpicks.  
>"I-Ichigo... Renji...'' She whispered as everything turned black.<p>

_Even in unconsciousness, she has faith in her friends. Even seeing her friend bleed to death and being unable to move, she feels everything is going to be alright.  
>Could these feelings be lies? Illusions? False intentions?<em>

''HYAAHH!'' Ichigo's breathtank seemed empty, sweat streamed down his forehead and there were cuts on his arms and legs... even one big slash in the stomach area where a giant red stain covered his clothing. ''Where. Is. Aizen?''  
>But his attacks from every sight possible were easily blocked: ''<strong>Trash <strong>like you does not have the rights to even come **near **Aizen-sama.'' Stated Ulquiorra calm, his voice was still as strict and dispassionate as it was at the beginning of this 'battle'.

The male with pale skin and black hair raised his foot when he saw Ichigo slowly charge again and kicked him in the stomach... in the area where his clean sword made an even cleaner cut.  
>''UURGH!'' The 25 year-old assassin gulped and spit some blood and saliva on the floor... he crashed on the floor and it even took a while to get up.<br>''Y-You are only the... the **4th Espada**?'' The orangehead muttered unbelievable.

''Kurosaki Ichigo, even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for you in store...'' Ulquiorra even put his sword back on his belt. He brushed some dust of his clothing and instead grabbed a small dagger. It was the size of a normal human hand and just as green as his empty green eyes. So deep _jade _green Ichigo's weak eyes dissapeared in it for a moment.

''The Espada have a habit of cutting their enemies down on a specific place of the human body where it's easy to pierce holes in it. Like legs, your stomach, forehead or a muscled arm.'' He placed his foot on Ichigo's head, he stomped so hard his vision switched from color to black/white and back.  
>''U-Ugh!'' Blood escaped from his mouth unto his tight clothing.<br>''But you are not my **enemy**, this pointless fight just shows we will always cling to **sovereignty**, hierarchie. Searching for a way to rule over underlings and defeat those stronger than you...'' Ulquiorra looked at the treasure-dagger like it was a new gift on Christmas, only without the smile and the laughing... the _despair_, the _emptiness_

''I will pierce this 'hole' through your **chest**, next to your so-called 'heart'.'' He could barely hear what that Ulquiorra Schiffer-bastard said. His voice was too slow, his feet were too heavy, his freakin' dagger...  
>was making it hard to <strong>breath<strong>

''Noooo!'' A faint scream for help got out of Kurosaki Ichigo's mouth, the jade light reflecting in his eyes was from the highly decorated weapon pierced through his chest. _I-I c-can't breath... I can't... m-move.  
><em>Ichigo slowly closed his eyes as the adreline stopped rushing through his young body, his hands stopped trembling to make room for **more **pain.  
><em>Please... let it stop.<em>

''Kuchiki-san!'' Orihime knew she couldn't hear her, but just seeing her head move would make her tears stop from rolling over her cheeks. From de-hydrating herself so much...  
>''You, woman...'' Zommari stared at the unconscious body of Kuchiki Rukia for awhile but returned to the proud one he could actually speak too.'' I'm going to keep you here until my underlings come and pick you up. We have a lot of questions about <em>Aaroniero Ururugi <em>and _Szayel Aporro Granz_.''  
>Orihime blinked fast, she couldn't feel her feet anymore and saw her weapons on the table together with Rukia's white knife... what could <strong>she <strong>do?

''NOW! CODE SENBONZAKURA! ENTER!'' It was as if the police stormed inside, lights and alarms on, guns ready to protect innocent citizens.  
>''W-What is this?'' Orihime yelled scared as three cans filled with gas were thrown inside the Brujeria room.<br>Out of the cans appeared a pink smoke, it smelled like a lovely spring morning. _No! T-This is g-gas that'll s-stop my muscles from moving! I-I have to get to Kuchiki-san!  
><em>Carefully she crawled over the ground with a special handkerchief in front of her mouth (since she worked with poison herself) towards her unconscious friend.

But there was already a person bowing over Kuchiki Rukia, a man with long black hair and strict gray eyes that showed worry when only one person in the world was in trouble...  
>''Rukia...'' He said soft, brushing over her cheek with his gloves hands. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. But over that a special white coat with a strong, straight collar and <strong>DIVISION 6 <strong>printed on the back.  
>Before Orihime reached Rukia and the other man, the tall figure had already dissapeared into the pink smoke.<br>''Kuchiki-san!'' Inoue screamed as she smoothly tried to pull the dark-haired woman to a safer place.  
>When outside in the hallway, she let Rukia's head rest on her thighs, searching in her bags for healing ointments: ''Q-Quickly...'' She said with both trembling hands and voice.<p>

''FREEZE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN? ARE YOU WITH HUECO MUNDO!'' An agent pointed a gun at Orihime but she smiled: ''Of course not, I'm taking care of this lady.''  
>The agent dissapeared as quickly as he came: ''Hey! We need a medic here!''<br>Orihime looked around and saw the back of the man with the long black hair who looked at Rukia like he knew her all his life and thought: ''W-Who are these people, Kuchiki-san?''

_Meanwhile... the agents in their black suits with white ties and white jackets were running through Location E, opening all the doors, grabbing all the recruits and cuffing them... putting them in several rooms to guard these criminals-in-training.  
><em>Orihime and Rukia were brought to one of the biggest rooms on the ground floor where everyone gathered. The gym...

''Kurosaki-kun!'' As if the autumn colored Orihime didn't have quite a shock already with her dear friend Rukia. She crashed down on her knees with her head sobbing in her hands as she saw the dirty body of Ichigo lying on the ground.  
>It seemed like everybody already thought he was dead, since he didn't move... but the wound was still fresh, blood was still dripping from it and he still had <strong>that <strong>look in his eyes.  
>''Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun!'' Orihime cried out while getting everything together for a <strong>Shiten Koshun <strong>combination, one of her most complex ointments for healing **and **killing. What the body chose to do with it...

She lat him drank some and put it on all his wounds and clutched her hands together: ''P-Please make it, please make it Kurosaki-kun!'' She cried out, which caught the attention of the mysterious officers.  
>One walked up to her: ''Hey woman, what are you doing with that corpse?'' He scratched himself behind the neck at her tears and praying.<br>''Kurosaki-kun can't die! H-He's Kurosaki-kun!'' Tears just kept rolling over her cheeks. ''Kuchiki-san is wounded a-and Kurosaki-kun is de-, A-Abarai-kun is missing!'' Her world started to fall apart, her hands touched the ground and her head was resting on the dirty body of Ichigo. Who didn't spoke a word, who didn't move a finger, who felt as cold as a...

''Inoue...''  
>Her gray orbs met with two faint but determained brown eyes, staring at him in kindness and frustration. ''H-Hey, Inoue, why are you crying?'' His voice sounded like that of someone who'd been smoking for years and his whole body was greasy, bloody and cold... there was this big thing in her small throat that stopped her from screaming. ''Kurosaki-kun!'' She flew her arms gently around his head, watching out for every kind of wound he suffered. ''K-K-Kuro...''<br>There was a small chuckle from underneath her large chest and two dirty hands that pushed her backwards: ''Good to see you too, Inoue...'' The orangehead smiled at her before he closed his eyes with a peaceful look.

_Meanwhile... not far from the gym in a small tent._

''Rukia, what did you do?'' On a chair next to Rukia's improvised hospital bed sat Renji, he'd sneaked himself inside because he knew **too well **what sort of agents these people were. He just wanted to see her...  
>He was resting his head in his palms, while his elbows where resting on the bed, close to her pale face. After a long hesitation, <strong>really <strong>checking if she was sleeping, he slowly grabbed her small hand and played with every finger she had... those cute little fingers that became all greasy from enemy blood and cold floors. Renji chuckled at the sleeping beauty: ''I thought you'd outgrown the reckless attitude, not really I guess...''

Suddenly the tentdoor opened and a familair blackhaired male stepped inside, his eyes changed when he saw two people instead of one: ''Renji...'' He stated slowly, a stern look appeared.

The eyes of the redhead widened in surprise, he almost fell out of his chair and pinched so hard in Rukia's hand it would almost break off: ''C-Captain Kuchiki!''

* * *

><p>Wow, so much drama in ONE CHAPTER! Its so early here I'm not gonna say much. so tireeed~<p>

**Please Review! Or Ulquiorra with stick a jaden dagger in your chest! :P**


	6. Moonraker

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 6: Moonraker... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **James Bond** film made in 1979 with **Roger Moore**!

Alrighty! More revelations, action, drama, family-matters, assassinations, flashbacks & romance~  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>E<strong> - **Kape Town**

_''Nii-sama... why do you have to leave **again**?'' Growing Rukia, now at the age of 14, crossed her arms and showed her big brother a childish pout.  
>As the tall male straightened his white tie and put on the clean, white jacket with stern elbow length sleeves and a big collar... he looked at her through the reflection of the mirror without a specific emotion on his face: ''Because I have to go to work, Rukia.'' He just stated, walking past her to grab his service weapon.<br>''But what about Nee-san and me?'' She blocked the tatami sliding door that was the only exit of the big master bedroom Byuakuya & Hisana shared.  
>The Kuchiki heir sighed: ''I'm busy with an important case, my superiors asked me to go... and I'll not disobey a direct order from above.'' He gently pushed his sister-in-law out of the way and headed for the livingroom, where Hisana was drinking a cup of tea, kneeled down at a low salontable with pretty white flowers in a vase.<br>''N-Ni-sama!'' Rukia protested while following him into the livingroom._

_But the big male ignored her and sat down next to Hisana at the dark wooden salontable. Hisana looked him in the eyes: ''Please be careful, Byakuya-sama.'' She gave him a gentle smile and put her cup of tea down. ''Come on, Rukia-chan, you too should wish him luck...''_  
><em>Without protesting she obeyed: ''N-Nii-sama... good luck.'' She straightened the red skirt of her schooluniform. She'd just left school early and found out her Nii-sama had to leave again because <strong>Soul Society <strong>wouldn't give him a day off._  
><em>Byakuya coughed in his hand: ''Thank you, I must leave now if I want to catch my plane.'' He was about to stand up again but Hisana put her pale hand on his own and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.<em>  
><em>''I love you, Byakuya-sama...'' She whispered when she pulled back, her endearing smile didn't dissapear and her eyes kept on repeating those words for him.<em>  
><em>He didn't answer back and quickly stood up... while opening the tatami door to the hallway and to his way out of the house where the limo was waiting, he looked around and saw his wife and her little sister sitting at the table, drinking tea.<em>  
><em>A small sensation appeared inside the Kuchiki heir and Soul Society Captain before he closed the door...<em>

_A few hours later..._

_''Rukia-chan? What's wrong?'' Hisana noticed that little Rukia was awfully quiet. She looked up and her lavender eyes were filled with a bit of doubt._  
><em>''I-I dunno...'' She began. ''T-There's really not much to do, in this big house...'' She looked around while talking to her big sister. The walls of the living room were filled with paintings of sakura trees and stern furniture. ''W-When Nii-sama's away, I can't practise my sword-fighting very well... a-and at school.'' She sighed deeply.<em>  
><em>But Hisana nodded: ''I understand what you mean, Rukia-chan, I married Byakuya-sama only a few years ago and before that we lived in just a small appartment on the borders of the city. I understand you can't just adjust from <strong>that <strong>place to a mansion where you can just call a butler.''_  
><em>''Y-You're totally right!'' Rukia jumped up, all exited, she didn't know for sure if her Nee-san would understand her feelings of doubt and loneliness. But she <strong>did<strong> and so the black-haired girl smiled as brightly as she could. ''Shall I do some grocery shopping, Nee-san? That way I can leave the house for awhile.''_  
><em>She'd already reached the tatami sliding door when Hisana opened her mouth: ''Of course, but be careful on your own.''<em>  
><em>''Don't worry!'' Could be heard faintly from a distance, Rukia'd already ran upstairs to change her school uniform into her normal clothes.<em>  
><em>And when she left the mansion, ran through the garden and opened the gate to the fresh and busy city, she wore a yellow flower in her hair, a pink scarf (it was the beginning of autumn), a white jacket with underneath that a black skirt that reached her knees.<em>  
><em>''I can finally leave that huge mansion for awhile...'' Smiled the blackhaired Kuchiki girl as she ran across the sidewalk.<em>

_''That'll be 2000 yen, please.'' The 16-year old girl behind the counter smiled at her when Rukia put the last pieces of her shoppinglist in her bag and grabbed her wallet out of her pocket._  
><em>''There you go.'' Replied Rukia as she gave the money to the girl and quickly left the store.<em>

_It was around 13 degrees Celsius outside, the wind was quite strong and it was late in the afternoon so it'd became more quiet outside. Rukia liked the tranquility of this situation... it showed that even busy streets with icy winds blowing across the sky scrapers still had it's peace. Nothing could disturb her peace when waiting at a traffic light._  
><em>Until...<em>

_A big hand wrapped itself around her shoppingbag completely filled with fresh food. The force pulled the small Rukia after the big body that suddenly appeared in front of her._  
><em>''Hey! What are you do-?'' She shouted agitated, but her weight wasn't enough to protect her food and so the big arm attached to a big male body splitted herself from her bag with a pink rabbit's head printed on it.<em>

_She saw how a boy with bright red hair tighted together in a high ponytail ran into the mass of people that suddenly appeared and Rukia clenched her teeth together: ''No way I'm letting that guy escape!'' She yelled to herself and followed the burglar into the busy traffic._

Her dreamstate ended as quickly as she got sucked into unconsciousness when she felt this warm feeling around her left hand tighten it's muscles.  
>When she opened her eyes she noticed the room was only filled with four other people. A male with bright red hair was sitting next to her... it was <strong>his <strong>hand that brought her back to this world.  
>''C-Captain Kuchiki!'' She could faintly hear, and her head brushed to the right side.<p>

The second person she recognized was Ichigo, being turned into a bandaged mummy by a worried Inoue.  
>But the fourth person was standing in the middle of the room: long black hair, stern gray eyes and <em>kenseikan<em>... he was also wearing an all black suit with a white tie and over that a long(er) white jacket with a hard collar. On his right hip was a black service gun.  
>Her big eyes widened: ''N-Nii-sama!'' She tried to straighten her back and sit up straight but this harsh pain in her chest stopped her from moving.<br>''Rukia!''  
>''Kuchiki-san!'' Could be heard from a distance, as Renji, Ichigo and Orihime all jumped up in excitement. Except for one person who just stared into her eyes with a strict sight.<br>''Rukia, what are you doing here?'' It was like she hadn't heard that voice in years, that low manly voice that only spoke highly of law and order.  
>But Rukia shook her head: ''N-Nii-sama, I-I'm... trying to live without regrets.'' She answered slow, a bit disstressed.<br>''**Trying **to live... that is very obvious.'' The Kuchiki heir crossed his arms without delight. ''I finally found you after a year and in **this **state.'' His eyes met with the small pupils of Renji. ''With him...'' Then the blackhaired male turned around and saw how Ichigo & Inoue held their breath: ''And the _Ryoka_.''

Renji jumped up, carefully letting go of Rukia... like she'd break into pieces: "Captain! It's not what you-''  
>''Be silent...'' Byakuya raised his hand and the whole tent was quiet. ''I'm talking to Rukia.''<br>When the redhead lowered his head Rukia's eyes showed doubt towards her big brother...  
>''Rukia, I want you to go home.''<br>''N-No...'' It was like the words of the Kuchiki heir hit her in the face and knocked her out again.  
>She brushed her small hand over her chest to feel if her heart was still beating... the young woman just looked at her feet, almost afraid of what her brother would say next.<br>''I haven't seen you for so long, you have been training, become an **assassin**, brought Renji with you, brought two young _Ryoka_ with you, killed members of Hueco Mundo... shall I continue the list?'' There was a big sigh coming from Byakuya as he ended this trial of Rukia her sins.  
>''N-Nii-sama...'' Whispered Rukia worried. ''I-I...'' Her eyes brushed to the side as she ran her hand through her velvet black hair. ''I just want to see Nee-san.'' That hair that was just as deep black as her sister's.<p>

It hit Byakuya like the slash of a sword: ''You do not have the **right **to do this, Rukia!'' The important male raised his voice. It was so loud that everyone shrunk in size and twitched at the sight of this angered heir.  
>''Nii-sama! Try to understand!'' She felt tears come up but swallowed them back... it was time to stay strong. ''I-I want to see her so <strong>badly<strong>... I've trained hard under Kaien-dono! I've trained hard with Ichigo! I've travelled the world with Renji! I've practised with Inoue! **This **is all because Hisana Nee-san is **gone**!'' The wound in her chest had dissapeared for a moment, there was just pride in her body, pride that had grown because of her comrades.

''Kuchiki Byakuya.'' Everyone turned to the bandaged orange head, who'd put on a Soul Society uniform for a moment... including the white tie, he'd just cooly rolled back the sleeves. ''Rukia has **made **me the person I am today!'' He stood up even though his wounds could've been fatal to him, there was a small hand on his chest, coming from Orihime. ''I'm helping Rukia because now it's my time to do something important for her! Just like she did for me!'' Ichigo shouted just as proud as Rukia, his friend... his mentor.

There was this small girl next to the orangehead, nodding like a bobblehead only bubbly and feminine: ''K-Kurosaki-kun's right, K-Kuchiki-sama!'' When the gray eyes of the Kuchiki heir met with those of the autumn-colored lady she ducked behind Ichigo for a moment... but Rukia's eyes made her a bit stronger: ''I've seen the change in Kurosaki-kun thanks to Kuchiki-san! That's how **I**'ve become stronger too! We have so much faith in each other, so much respect we **grow **with each other's company!''  
>''Ichigo... Inoue...'' Could be heard faintly from a small hospital bed, where a young woman was fighting for her life and that of her big sister.<p>

''Captain Kuchiki...'' Renji knew he couldn't stay behind in helping Rukia in his mission and giving Byakuya something to remember, think about and consider. ''I've known Rukia for **so long**. She's the one that helped me through almost everything... w-when I left...'' He lowered his head, the black bandana covering his forehead also discontinued the eye-contact he and Byakuya had. ''And Rukia even came back to seek my help I agreed without a second of hesitation! I'm helping Rukia because she's **Rukia**! Because I trust her with the decisions she's made and I'll do **anything **in my power to protect her!''  
>The tall redhead let out a deep sigh, he'd been holding that in for a long time. ''R-Renji...'' A hopeful yet surprised reply from the blackhaired woman, looking at him from the right-lower corner of his eye.<p>

Suddenly the tent door slit open and an even more gigantic man than Renji stepped inside: ''Yo Kuchiki, what the hell are you yellin' at these kids?'' His long, dark hair that was pointing in every direction hit the ceiling of the tent, he was wearing the same black uniform as Byakuya, only** DIVISION 11 **was dangling on his back. On his hip was a rusty sword resting... it'd been used for countless bloody battles.  
>A sigh escaped Byakuya's mouth: ''Zaraki, I'm busy.''<br>''The hell you commanding me, Captain... I just entered this crowded house full of dead guys and I didn't even start a damn fight!'' The 202 cm tall man with a scar running across his face and a black eyepatch covering one of his eyes, clenched his teeth together and his _eye _fell on Rukia.  
>''Even yous baby sister got into a fight...'' He grunted at the small woman, who jumped back a little frightened, until a pink ball of fur appeared behind Zaraki Kenpachi, one of Soul Society's most feared agents.<br>''Hey it's Yuki-chan & Byakushi! Even Pineapple, Berry & Big Boobies!'' A little girl that sat on Kenpachi's shoulder curled her head from left to right and waved at the silent people with her small girl hands.  
>''Y-Yachiru?'' Rukia answered surprised. ''I-I last saw you when you were a-about 5 years old. N-Now you must be <strong>12<strong>. What are you doing here?''  
>But Kusajishi Yachiru smiled: ''Seeing how <strong>daddy <strong>Ken-chan works of course!'' She smiled while crawling back to her soft spot on 'Ken-chan's backside.  
>''Yachiru, leave the damn pissed-off people alone... we're gonna order some damn agents around this damn hot place.'' Zaraki spoke through his teeth, a small growl after every word.<br>''Bye bye everyone~'' Echoed through the small building as the odd couple left.

Everyone could finally breath again and a huge sigh filled the atmosphere. That man gave off a **lot **of pressure just by looking at him...  
>But Rukia quickly returned to her brother: ''Nii-sama, you know even you won't be able to stop me from doing <strong>t-this<strong>.'' To which her brother shook his head: ''It seems you're right.'' This head-shaking oddly turning into a slow, pleasant nodding... the blach-haired male wanting to agree with what the group said.  
>''BUT, I can't guarantee that you'll survive this, Rukia.''<br>She lowered her eyes to her white sheet again: ''I-I know... but I want to do anything in my power to see Nee-san again.''  
>''We're all wanting to do anything for that purpose.'' Strenghened Ichigo, his right hand touching the hilt of his black sword resting on one of the chairs in the room. Inoue nodding in silent next to him.<br>''The next Espada is located in **Sydney**, **Australia**. Our agents have been going through Zommari's computer files.

''N-Nii-sama...'' It got out of her mouth more relieved this time.  
>Suddenly a bold sound could be heard from the bed, next to it lowered a redhaired male his head as far as he could, his hair tied in a ponytail touching his cheeks: ''Thank you very much! Captain!'' He yelled like a samurai ready for battle.<br>Byakuya nodded: ''But know Soul Society won't forgive you **completely **for your deeds. I shall say you work under **my **command... but that won't guarantee your safety.'' His hand had already reached for the tent opening. The blue silk of the camping equipment brushed over his big hands as he gave the group one last look: ''Congratulations. Very admirable... your fangs, have definetly reached me.'' Then he quickly left.

As everyone looked and laughed at each other, Renji gulped deeply before sitting down again with sweat on his forehead. ''Phew, at least we can sit down and relax... for now.'' He rain his left hand through his hair.  
>''Don't worry, Abarai-kun... these people are kind enough to take care of us, even though we're doing this that are against the law!'' A giddy Orihime jumped up and started making a serum that would distinguish the pain Ichigo was having... he'd been waiting for that quite some time.<p>

Renji raised his tattoo'd eyebrows but lowered them with a slight chuckle: ''Y-Yeah sure...''  
>''I'll go buy us some tickets to Australia... we can rest there all we want.'' Ichigo offered and everyone just waved that away with a reply sounding like: <em>''We'll do that later...''<em>

Everyone knew they'd accomplished something that brought them foreward **and **together as one. But even though they were a tight team, everyone was stuck in their own heads.  
><em>That Fourth Espada... Ulquiorra Schiffer. H-He's... <em>Ichigo looked at his wounded arms, the arms he'd use in every battle they'd **never **got blown away so badly. _He's going down!  
><em>Orihime sighed at the sight of that black sword she was sitting next to, as if just sitting close to that weapons it's possessor was handling with care could make her feel different: _K-Kurosaki-kun... should I tell you that I..._

Meanwhile, when the people the most close to Kuchiki Byakuya could finally breath normally again... they'd the thoughts running widly through their minds too.  
><em>Rukia... you almost <strong>died <strong>today. Am I able to hold promises that seem as far away as the **moon**?  
><em>But the same wounded Rukia that was healing as quickly as she could in her fake hospital bed clenched both her hands together and reunited them with her chest, she could feel her heart beating faster...  
><em>Nee-san! I'm coming for you!<em>

* * *

><p>Not so much fighting as I'd hope... but there's even some CHARACTER IMPROVEMENT, dude... what is da? 8D<br>Anyways... there'll be more action next chapter!

But ohh well... you can't just fight AGAIN after you've been shot in the chest? But this is Bleach the Assassin-Maffia-AU-OOC-Fangirlin' mode - version. EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE *rainbow*

**Please Review! Or Byakuya won't agree with you saving your sister/his wife through murder :P**


	7. License to Kill

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 7: Licence to Kill... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **James Bond** film made in 1989 with **Timothy Dalton**!

I've never been to Australia so sighting-points are stolen from travelsites and can be COMPLETELY wrong. To make it up to you I'll throw in some early Grimmjow action!  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>F<strong> - **Sydney**

''I thought the Opera Building would be a lot bigger.'' Noted a driving Renji, lowering his sunglasses at the clean, white building. ''Baka, that's just because we're driving over the Harbour Bridge...'' Suddenly the voice of Rukia appeared in his left ear, through a headset he was wearing because the partners-in-crime couldn't talk on Renji's newly bought bike flown to Sydney from Kape Town.  
>The redhead chuckled: ''Still a smartass, Rukia. Hold on tight, another injury will definetly kill you...''<br>''Baka...''

It'd been 3 weeks since Rukia's _almost _fatal encounter with Zommari LeRoux. Who'd been killed by Kuchiki Byakuya's **Senbonzakura **gas... a special mix of all kinds of deadly flowers it rained down in pink petals on it's victim. Everything that came in touch with it or breathed it in would get cuts everywhere, because of it's ability to blend in with the skin and start a lethal attack.  
>They'd been resting in a hotel close to Soul Society's Africa base... which was pretty close to Kape Town too! But when Rukia was done with people keeping her drugged down on her bed, she and her partners <strong>kindof <strong>sneaked out and flew to Sydney with the two motors on another plane.  
>But resting in sunny Sydney wasn't an option, they'd to find their next Espada.<p>

Meanwhile, Ichigo was driving behind Renji with his own troubled thoughts: _This sixth Espada... Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I've heard that name before...  
><em>He was thinking so badly his head started to hurt, while Orihime grabbed onto his jacket, feeling the strawberry guy was gripping the handlebars with doubt and discouraging thoughts.  
>Hello trouble...<p>

_''Hey! You!'' Her yell echoed through the big city, some people looked up when the guy who stole her bag of groceries bumped into them but continued walking as a small raven-haired girl passed them. ''S-Stop!'' She could feel her lungs bounce in her chest, she even pierced her nails into her skin to ignore the other pains.  
>She'd been running for 5 minutes at full speed, ignoring street lights, jumping over cars that hit the break just in time for her, almost reaching his back with her hand.<em>

_Suddenly the busy streets stopped and Rukia and her burglar got into a small park. Green grass, pretty tree's and a shack with gardening tools. The Kuchiki-girl looked at his feet, his shoes were dirty and his pants were ragged... but that caught her attention was that he didn't cut corners. This was her chance!_

_When the red-haired guy turned around to look if she was still there she jumped on the grass, some flowers brushed over her legs and she thrusted her right leg forward._  
><em>''W-What the he-!'' The burglar yelled as her shoe suddenly hit his shin so hard he collapsed to the floor. ''U-Ugh!'' He yelled, rolling through the grass with the bag with the pink rabbit on it tightly in his hand.<em>  
><em>''Hi-yaaah!'' When the burglar opened his eyes a black flash blurred his vision and a hard quake suddenly appeared on his stomach. ''G-Got you now!'' A girlish sigh and a harsh breathing could be heard from above. ''Give it back!''<em>  
><em>The red-head thief opened his eyes and looked straight into the determained lavender orbs of his victim.<em>  
><em>''W-What the hell are you?'' He screamed, trying to throw her off of him. ''Y-You're just a girl!''<em>  
><em>Rukia shook her head, one of her hands on his forehead, her right hand keeping the arm down that held no objects precious to her. ''Y-You stole my bag! Of course I was gonna hunt you down!'' She screamed, not letting go of the big guy.<em>

_It was quiet for a moment, the wind brushed over them. But suddenly...  
><em>_''A-Alright! You can have your damn bag! J-Just let me go!'' The tiny criminal shook with his head when he noticed Rukia had him pinned to the ground pretty good. ''I'm sorry, you glad now! I was just freakin' hungry! Haven't eaten since yesterday morning!''  
><em>

_Her grip loosened: ''W-What are you saying?'' Her hands returned next to her own side and she stood up, not even grabbing the bag. She saw how the red-headed guy lifted his bag and let his head rest in between his knees, breathing even heavier then her. ''Can't believe you made me run like that!'' He yelled surprised. ''I-I can't even believe I could do that without food!''_

_Rukia finally grabbed her bag, it was just lying in the grass and went through it with her gloved hand. ''I didn't grab anything... you can leave now.'' Panted the guy sitting in the grass. He wasn't even wearing a proper coat, it had fur on it's hoodie but also scratches and dirt spots everywhere.  
>''H-Here.'' Rukia looked him into the eye, in her left hand was a big piece of bread. ''You can have this.''<br>A piece of drool dropped down his mouth... the guy ran his arm across his face and grabbed the piece with both hands: ''A-Are you serious?'' He took a giant bite and you could see the pleasure all across his face. ''You're a pretty cool chick, y'know.''_

_''I-I'm Rukia.'' The girl said cooly, even a little pride on her cute face. ''What's yours?''_  
><em>Their eyes met again, but this time it seemed a lot friendlier than before, he took another bite and grinned at her: ''Renji.'' His face turned red and Rukia couldn't tell if he was just really <strong>tired <strong>of if their was more behind their sweet introduction._

''Oi, Rukia... you listening?'' A tattoo'd face blocked her nice view over Sydney as she shook awake.  
>She didn't look him in the eye: ''O-Oh... right.''<br>''You guys go shopping and we'll check the area for Hollows.'' It seemed her three partners had been talking about things completely different from her own thoughts.  
>'You guys' seemed to consist of just Orihime and her... was that some kind of sexist thing still hiding underneath the assassin-guys?<p>

''Let's go, Kuchiki-san!'' A white winter-hat with a pink fluff-ball on top **also **got in her vision as the elevator of the luxurious hotel opened in front of the two girls.  
>''Y-Yes...'' Nodded Rukia, wearing a white coat with a lot of buttons on her chest, black gloves, black stockings, a pink shirt that ended above her knees and white snow-boots. Around her neck was a bright yellow shawl and on her head fluffy earwarmers. Even though it was <strong>June<strong>, in Australia it was winter-time.  
>''Let's just go to the nearest supermarket, I don't want to be seen too much.'' Offered the 25-year old girl short. She looked around her and there was just a path with snow replacing all the grass in the park they'd entered.<br>Orihime seemed to be caught up by the moment: ''Sure!'' She giggled.

_ A while later..._

''Thank you for your visit!'' Replied the cassier-girl happily as Rukia & Orihime filled their bags with groceries and left the store with a smile.  
>''We have enough food for at least two weeks.'' Said Orihime proudly, thinking of all the delicious things she could cook with these new ingredients.<br>''Or just one if we don't watch Renji...'' It just slipped her mind, over her lips and the two girls looked at each other.  
>A simple laugh echoed through the park. ''K-Kuchiki-san!'' Giggled Orihime, kicking some snow.''I'm glad you said that!''<br>Rukia lowered her pace and held the bag with food in her hand tightly, as if she could **lose **it to something/someone: ''W-Why?'' She raised one of her eyebrows.  
>Orihime seemed to position her bubbly face into a thinking expression and didn't answer after they left the snowy park: ''Uhhm...'' Her cheeks turned pink from the cold wind blowing in her face. ''B-Because I thought Kuchiki-san wasn't being herself these past two days in Sydney.'' She looked worried when she said that.<br>Rukia sighed: ''I'm sorry, Inoue. You wouldn't like it either if I bothered you with my thoughts.''  
>''N-No, you can tell me!'' Laughed Orihime, almost like a little teenage girl. ''We're <strong>friends<strong>. And that's what girlfriends do! Talk about uhm...'' Even Orihime didn't have quite a normal high school life and tried to learn about teenagers from american high school movies.  
>''If you're going to be prom queen, fights with your besties, facebook is acting weird, b-boy problems?''<br>Another little chuckle escaped Rukia's mouth in the form of cold air rolling over her lips and vanishing in the fresh air: ''Haha, I wish those were my problems!'' She ran her gloved hand across her nose. ''Uhm...'' She looked at Orihime, who petted her on the shoulder. "It's more like trouble with Nii-sama because I want to save Nee-san from the maffia through killing it's superiors, y'know?''

Orihime nodded silently: ''Y-Yes. I don't know about it completely 100%, I heard parts from Kurosaki-kun. B-But everyone just cares deeply about you. Kuchiki-sama, m-me, Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun.''  
>Rukia nodded and they helped each other picking the heavy bags.<br>''I think your nee-san must be really proud of you right now.'' Orihime said, looking up towards the sky... her nose completely red while snow was dripping on her skin.  
>''And your nii-san too.'' Rukia followed her movements and they laughed at each other like two normal girls going 'home' after grocery shopping.<p>

_Meanwhile..._

''Come here you little fucker!'' A pair of cowboy boots almost slipped through the cold snow as Renji, the big man, followed a Hollow into a shallow, dark street.  
>Ichigo and Renji encountered a small group of Hollows right in the open streets of Sydney and followed them. They quickly seperated and Ichigo ran after another one. Hoping to catch a smart one between al those dumb fucks.<br>''Aaargh!'' The redhead heard in front of him. One of those dumb fucks seemed to get himself caught in a **dead end**.  
>''Finally.'' Huffed Renji. ''I haven't eaten well this morning so I wasn't in the mood to ruoo much.'' He decided to just get to the big stuff quickly and grabbed his <strong>Zabimaru <strong>model shotgun: ''Now tell me... where can I find Grimmjow Jeagerjagues?'' A wide grin spread across his face when the guy started to shiver.  
>''H-He's...'' He couldn't even get it over with. ''G-Grimmjow-sama i-is...''<br>Renji put his hand on the trigger: ''What is it, little guy? Just tell me what I fucking want.'' His tattoo'd eyebrows formed a big frown.  
>''Grimmjow-sama is <strong>closer <strong>to you four than you'll ever know!''  
>''W-What...'' A shiver ran across his spine as Renji turned around with great speed. As he'd turn his back... there was no one behind him. Even though he had the strong feeling someone was watching him.<br>''T-The fuck?'' Was his second reaction as he saw how his hollow had **also **dissapeared. ''Fuck this shit... let's just hope Ichigo has got some luck.'' He let his shotgun rest on his hip and left the alley with a sigh.

_But Ichigo was in the same situation as him... following a mere Hollow into an alley. This dark, cold shiver over his spine... but with him it was more than just a feeling..._

''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'' He tightly held his black katana in his right hand while running through the busy streets of Sydney. ''Where did that fucker go?'' The orangehead turned his head 360 degrees at every corner. Some people seemed pretty frightened by his psycho appearance so it was easier for Ichigo to create a path.  
>Suddenly a <strong>blue <strong>flash on his right... in another dark alley.  
>''Hahaha! We meet <strong>again<strong>, Deathberry! Almost **two **years since I kicked your ass, you fuckin' dickhole!'' Ichigo couldn't pinpoint his location, but he was close. Real close...  
>He held his sword in two hands and entered the alley: ''Watch your language, Grimmjow! Or I'll cut your tongue out!'' Ichigo yelled back, but silence replied...<p>

''Did he dissapear?'' Thought the Kurosaki-boy out loud.  
>Suddenly there were footsteps everywhere... but really light. Like a cat had entered the alley.<br>''Hahaha! Kurosaki!'' More like a lion.  
>Their swords clashed, Ichigo's feet almost slipped away from underneath him because of the thin layer of ice and Grimmjow's strong attack came from above. He's just launched himself from the roof of a 4 level high building.<br>''Urgh!'' Ichigo thrusted his sword and fell how Grimmjow backed off.

''You've become stronger, Kurosaki.'' Said the blue-haired male with a grin as wide as a tiger playing with it's pray. ''And you're still as **insane **as ever, Grimmjow Jaguerjaques!'' Yelled Ichigo back.  
>Grimmjow took a few steps forward, he was wearing white baggy pants with underneath that black sneakers. His black jacket had fur on the hoodie and there was a black chain with the skull of a tiger attached to one of his hips: ''So what brings you to my <strong>territory<strong>? The higher-ups say Espada across the world have been **killed**... sounds fuckin' interesting!''  
>Ichigo bit his lip. He'd come in contact with Grimmjow once before... but back then he was just a maffiaboy hunting for attention... now he was a mighty Espada. The sixth most strongest within an organisation of hundreds maybe even thousands. ''<strong>Maybe <strong>I **do **have something to do with that... but that doesn't matter to you, right?'' Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't a thinker... but a fighter. A cat-eat-cat survivor.  
>''You're fucking right, kid! I came here... looking for you all across Sydney. After Zommari was killed I couldn't <strong>wait <strong>to be the next one to get targeted to slice them into catfood! Now it's even Kurosaki Ichigo!'' Grimmjow licked his lips with his long tongue. ''You're probably still travelling with that chick aren't you?''

His eyes widened: ''Y-You...'' But his breath was stuck in his throat.  
>''Ah yes... that Inoue chick.'' The eyes of the two fighters met just like their swords did before. ''After I'm done with you, she'll be my own personal <strong>bitch<strong>!''  
>''RAAAAHHH!''<p>

_Meanwhile..._

''Rukia! Inoue!'' There was a loud bam on the door coming with the shouting of the girls' names.  
>With a sigh, the black haired woman got up from her bed... she'd been resting because her wound was still aching. She and Orihime had just returned from shopping and the autumn-coloured girl was taking a shower.<br>''What is it?'' Grunted Rukia as she opened the door.  
>The shouting stopped, followed by harsh panting... as if he'd been coughing out blood.<p>

''Renji, you look like shit. Was it that hard to interrogate some Australian Hollows?'' Rukia raised a brow at her old friend as Renji bowed over to get some air in his lungs.  
>''I-Ichigo...'' The redhead panted and Rukia's eyes widened. ''Ichigo's in big trouble.''<br>''Fuck no!'' Screamed Rukia as she pushed the door open to get Renji inside. ''What is he doing?''  
>Renji followed Rukia's movements as she was screaming and looking for her coat (and her knife): ''I think he's encountered Grimmjow Jaguerjaques on the streets. Some Hollows gave off the impression that he's fucking close!''<p>

''Inoue!'' Her little fist banged on the bathroom door, on the other side was a beautiful girl with her wet long hair in a bun on top of her head sitting in the bathtub... humming Shoujo S while eating strawberries. ''Inoue!'' Rukia's distressed voice could be heard over her state of wet tranquillity.  
>''W-What is it, Kuchiki-san!'' Her voice echoed through the decorated bathroom as if traveled to Rukia's ears.<br>But the raven-haired girl turned to her tall friend for a moment with worried eyes. Renji quickly replied with a shrug to show that she should make haste.  
>''Renji &amp; I are going to check the area again... since Ichigo called that he was going to... investigate the area more.''<p>

Orihime didn't answer, she just played with the soap sticking to her curvy body: ''A-Alright.'' She tried laughing as the door of the hotelroom closed with a loud bang... the two partners had left so quickly with their weapons they didn't even give her the time to dress and grab her bag.  
>She sighed and dropped her head in the steamy water until even her nose was under water. ''Kurosaki-kun...'' She murmured under water, the bubbles forming his name seemed to shine above the others... <em>Guess I'm useless after all...<em>

''Yo, Kurosaki! Why are you so damn weak?'' The laugh of an animal could be heard from above the orangehead's range. His breath was stuck in his throat. His vision was blurry like some kind-of black liquid was taking over his eyes.  
>''Huff... ggh...'' Was all that could roll over his lips covered in blood. ''G-G-Grimmjow!'' He growled at the man standing over him.<br>But the animal barked back at him, as he thrusted his foot right into Ichigo's stomach. It resulted in a painful impact with the wall and a light tap on the floor... his bruised body wasn't even fully healed from his encounter with Ulquiorra Schiffer and now this **old enemy **pops up with a malicious grin and a sharp sword.

The blue-haired animal laughed: ''The fuck happened to you, Kurosaki? You used to be with the **Vizards**. Digging that mask-thing and all...'' He kicked the orangehead again, he felt the bones in his hand pierce in his fingermuscles as his precious black Zangetsu flew through the air and landed 20m away.  
>''Fuck! Fuck!'' His head started shaking in a state of rage and fear. ''I'll fucking kill you!'' He screamed like he was a different person. Everytime Grimmjow moved his feet, his hand burned like 1000 fingernails were pinching in his skin.<br>Grimmjows foot rose, only to get in a position that seemed ready for the next lethal attack: ''Now you're just another pathetic **fuck**!''

''Ichigo!'' A scream echoed through the dark alley, distracting the two men. It was a female scream.  
>Ichigo opened his eyes more and leaned on his hands and knees while seeing two figures in a far distance. ''R-Rukia... Renji...'' He murmered, dark gaps underneath his normally determained eyes.<br>The blue-haired male's eyes also met with her deep, lavender orbs: ''Y-You...'' He stepped back a little.

''You must be Grimmjow.'' Now Renji was the one to step forward, his right hand raised in front of Rukia's face... acting like a wall between her and the dangerous enemy (since her wounds were still fresh, even this running wasn't good).  
>''Shirayuki and even the Snakebones Shinigami...'' A malicious laugh echoed through their heads like a broken vinyl record. ''Such an <strong>odd <strong>couple, y'all...''

**BAM! BAM!**

Two shots quickly followed. The red bullets escaped from the dangerous Zabimaru model and exploded in mid air to create cloudy smoke and a black rain of bullets.

But the black assault lasted only shortly, the fragile pieces hitting the blue animal in his legs wasn't enough to stop his sword.  
>He came in closer. ''Raah!'' Shouted the beast as he thrusted his sword towards Renji's chest.<br>Luckily, the huge man could duck: ''Holy fu-'' Could the redhead only murmer as he saw how a trashcan next to him to cut in half.  
>Meanwhile... Rukia was crawling over the ground, her stockings were already ripped by the stones and pieces of bullets: ''Ichigo!'' She screamed again, hoping the 23-year old guy would open his eyes and look up.<p>

She shook his shoulders and helped him on his back, getting some lungs in his air. ''Come on, you've had worse **despair**. You already got molested a few days ago... this guy won't be the end of you, Ichigo.'' The tiny woman brushed her arms over his chest to shake his body. Little coughs escaped from his mouth and she could see the air escaping his mouth dissappear quickly afterwards.

From the corners of his eye, even though there was danger straight ahead... the tall man blocked a slash from the sixto Espada with his shotgun, his left arm was already pretty damaged.  
>Rukia was resting there, on her knees with a dangerous killer in her lap... stroking his chest, his arms, his face.<br>''Keep your fucking head in the game!'' This time it wasn't the sharp blade that could cut him in half but the back of the hilt that crashed itself in Renji's stomach, piercing through his skin.

His red hair was the first object to touch the wall, followed by his whole body and a harsh crash against the stone curtain... it resulted in a hole in the wall that showed the inside of the old livingroom from the apartment and fresh blood running down Renji's face.

''RENJIII!'' This time her scream wasn't just worried, it was as if her body was surrounded by malicious snakes.  
>From a distance, a certain young male got up again and reached for his sword with his broken hand: ''Don't worry, Rukia... I won't let him get cut to pieces.''<br>She couldn't turn away from Grimmjow coming in closer on her teammates but Ichigo got in her vision and grinned at her. ''I-Ichigo...'' She whispered.

''I'll cut a hole in ya!'' Screamed the Espada as he thrusted his sword forward.  
>''Nooo!'' She closed her eyes, covered her ears, let the tears flood, let her scream consume the dark alley with blood on it's walls.<p>

But suddenly the fight-loving voice stopped in a nanosecond. The wind blew through her hair as she saw how everything stopped... when this new male entered the scene.

''Grimmjow Jaguerjaques...'' Spoke the male in a slow, deep voice. ''Stop this noncense right away...''  
>Even Ichigo stopped as his eyes widened in surprise: ''No way...''<br>Rukia's shaking legs could finally drag her to her comrades side: ''T-That is Soul Society's...''

Red blood dripped on the floor, a blade was just inches away from creating a huge bloodbath. A darkskinned hand stopped the malicious Grimmjow with just a soft brush of his gloves hand.  
>''Kaname Tousen!''<p>

The man didn't move his eyes without vision at the reaction of his comrades and enemies. ''Grimmjow... Aizen-sama cannot tolerate this rebelious behaviour.'' His hand laid on his shoulder and with just one arm he could stop the blade that was about to pierce through Renji's head.  
>''The fuck man!'' The animal couldn't stop barking, even though it's <em>owner <em>was putting it back on the leash. ''These people **killed **Espada 9 to 7! Aaroniero!'' Rukia steadily walked towards Renji's unconscious body and sat down next to him. ''Granz!'' More blood rolled over the redheads face. ''Even that fucking silent-treatment motherfucker Zommari!'' Ichigo still held his sword in his broken hand.

''Give me **one **fucking reason why these fuckers should live!'' His deep blue eyes filled with rage screamed and shouted at the three assassins. If Inoue was with them she would've started crying from fear.  
>But a black limo pulled up filled with elite, white-dressed Arrancar. Tousen just emotionally pushed him towards the car: ''Your act was based on your <strong>own <strong>hatred, irrational rage and pleasure in destruction and death. There was **no **act of justice in your foolish act. While these mortal enemies I would love to kill right now, **did **act with their hearts... Aizen-sama will hear about this impulsive, brutal behaviour.''

The man that almost killed half of Rukia's team... the strongest half of her comrades, was now pushed into a limo owned by Hueco Mundo, by Aizen, by **one **man. One man that talked of justice, upholding the law and a sprinkle of light in the darkness so much... he betrayed **Soul Society**. The biggest organisation in **fighting **crime instead of spreading it.

But Grimmjow wasn't totally done yet: ''Yo, Kurosaki!'' He barked, while Tousen was still pushing him forward. ''You ain't underestimating me anymore, right!I dunno what the fuck's up with you right now! I was **ready **for a good fight... but you were fucking disgusting out there!''  
>''Move it.'' Ordered Tousen but Grimmjow laughed again.<br>''I still don't **quit**e feel like killing you, **yet**. Get a grip and come on! Show some **fucking** spirit!'' The animal like laugh kept on echoeing through the dark alley they just fought in... like it would go on forever...

As the limo drove away without the team moving a muscle, a pair of eyes got used to the light of the sun again. "Uughn... my head.'' The tall male rubbed his gloved hands across his face. Renji, dressed in a pair of regular jeans with ripped knees, big black snowboots, a dark gray jacket with white/black fur on the collar and underneath that a checkered shirt and a black sweater over that with a bloodred snake running over his chest.

''R-Renji!'' The petite girl screamed as she let her gloved hand rest on his left arm... almost regretting the thought of jumping around his neck.  
>They just kneeled down on the ground, to shocked to get up.<br>''Some serious shit probably happened while I was out.'' Renji wiped the blood of his forehead with his glove and let his shotgun rest on his lap.  
>Rukia nodded: ''Ex-Soul Society agent just saved you from Jeaguerjaques, a black limo <strong>full <strong>of Arrancar picked them up and now we're here...'' The Shirayuki killer sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder... to tired to move even a finger.

_Riiiing._

''H-Hello? Inoue Orihime speaking... m-moshi, moshi?'' Since it was just the hotel cellphone (using mobile phones could be trackable) she didn't know if it was Australian roomservice or her Japanese killing-partners.  
>''Inoue!'' Ichigo could barely huff through the speaker, making her jump backwards and fall with her silky hair touching the blankets... flat on her back.<br>''K-Kurosaki-kun!'' She exclaimed in a cute way. ''A-Are Kuchiki-san and A-Abarai-kun with you?''  
>Ichigo let his eyes rest on Rukia half falling asleep on Renji's right half and nodded: ''Yeah, they're pretty tired. We'll get a taxi and get to the hotel safely... please uhm make some of your potions.'' He saw how his jeans got more red when speaking.<br>A strange yelp could be heard on the other side of the line: ''D-Did you get into a-a-a **fight**!'' Orihime had rolled over the bed, flat on her ass.  
>''Uhh... yeah.'' Ichigo shrugged and tried to laugh at her. He was so glad she couldn't see all the bruises and blood right now.<br>''P-Please hurry K-Kurosaki-kun!'' She pressed the red button and ran to the bathroom. The floor was dirty and Tsubaki was about to dissapear in the sink.  
>She sighed and wiped the tears away: ''T-Thank god, K-Kurosaki-kun... everyone. I-I've just been w-waiting. F-For all this time...''<p>

_Moments later..._

''Hey Renji, good fight. You got some skills with that shotgun.'' Ichigo's back was reflecting the evening sun when Renji looked at him.  
>''Thanks... but it wasn't enough.'' He looked down and saw how Rukia had fallen asleep, one hand tightly gripping onto his jacket.<br>He heard a sigh escape from Ichigo's mouth: ''I-I know.''

Carefully Renji stood up, there was this craving pain in his left leg but he kept his hands under Rukia's fragile body. One hand under her back, his fingers brushing through the fabric of her sleeve. The other arm under her legs, her head gently pressed against his chest.  
>''Let's just leave this place.'' They didn't look at each other. He couldn't even look at her...<p>

This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>SO MUCH KICKING ASS 8D<br>It was A LOT of fun to write this! Even though it wasn't **that **good... at least I enjoyed it!

Hope you folks enjoyed it. I FINALLY updated. SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE :T

**Please Review! Or the team will get their ass handed to them, AGAIN! next chapter!**


	8. Goldfinger

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 7: Goldfinger... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **James Bond** film made in 1964 with **Sean Connery**!

YES AMSTERDAM, **my almost home tow**n XD I definetly know this place! So there won't be any spelling errors when I use the magnificent moronic language of the Dutch! Yay!  
>Guess what kind of maffia business is set in Amsterdam, fufufu (:<p>

Bit of a flashback chap :T but BIG character development flashback... I guess...  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Section <strong>C<strong> - **Amsterdam**

''I can't believe we just went to the next city and left that damn Grimmjow alive!'' Ichigo was walking in circles in two bed hotelroom at the Krasnapolsky hotel on **De Dam**.  
>Renji, who was sitting on a bed nodded: ''I know what you're going through, that bastard almost cut a hole in my skull.'' The redhead crossed his arms. This time he was wearing a black bandana with three red X-es on it (from the flag of Amsterdam), a gray jacket with fur around the collar, an orange shirt with a red, white, blue stripes across his chest, some black jeans with holes cut around the knees and some big cowboy boots.<p>

''And stop buying those damn souvenirs!'' Ichigo noticed the bigger ammount of orange, it was larger than two days ago.  
>Renji shrugged: ''Can't help it, Amsterdam was my gig back in the ol' days.'' He finally stood up from the bed and opened a window.<br>Meanwhile, Ichigo turned to his partner in crime with raised eyebrows: ''Don't tell me you're a coffeeshop visitor? Cuz the lights may be fancy but they don't sell coffee...'' The young male, wearing fancy white shoes with an orange stripe on both sides, brown jeans, a white shirt with buttons and some beige suspenders, showed him a grin.  
>''No, no... I was just doing some underground low-level jobs for about three years. 18 to 21 I guess... but it did bring me all the cash I have now.''<p>

Ichigo laughed from the back of the room: ''Well aren't you a star.''  
>''What did you say, living off my expenses... you lazy ass?'' A vein popped up underneath the headband.<br>''Lazy ass? Who was the snobby bastard who said: Oh, I'll pay for you! With your crappy Dutch above all things.'' The orangehead jumped up and down the room until two manly forehead collided.  
>''Je bent echt een eikel, y'know!'' Shouted the redhead in his friends face.<br>''Speak freakin' Japanese, I can't understand you!''

Rukia covered her head with a pillow, still in her pyjama's she could see the shotwound's scar underneath her simple black tanktop with bunny's on it: ''Can't those idiots keep quiet, we're in a hotel!'' She sighed while having a major jetlag.  
>Orihime was looking at the Dam monument right outside her window and turned towards her female friend: ''T-They're just being their silly selves...'' She giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. Rukia agreed to that. To stop the yelling she closed her eyes and drifted off in a nice flashback that would distract her from the noise around her head.<p>

_''Your style is still rough and you need more practise, Abarai.'' Two men were standing in the big grassfield in the middle of the Kuchiki mansion. One male had his long blackhair in a ponytail, it was supposed to rest on his back but the wind made it touch the sky like a big, black bird. His gray eyes were focused on a young male (around 17 years old) that bowed before his master: ''Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!'' He yelled, the tips of his redhair were brushing on his cheeks. His eyebrows were dark tattoo's that still followed his fast facial expressions._

_They were getting in another fighting stance ready to charge and train at the same time. But suddenly a petite blackhaired girl appeared in between the two: ''Would you like some tea?'' Rukia said with a smile... their anger for improvement just melted away. The three people living in the gigantic house sat down on the veranda with their tea and all took a sip at the same time._

_After the incident in the park, Rukia and Renji got together more often then she'd expected from someone who just robbed her. After school, they'd meet up so often Byakuya and Hisana got suspicious. Eventually when the now 16-year old Rukia managed to bring the homeless guy to her house, her rich family even accepted the big 17-year old brute. When they found out the guy didn't have a place to stay, Hisana offered him an empty room and a warm bed. Now he's been living with the Kuchiki's over 6 months. It was mid-august and it was 27 Celsius outside with a soothing breeze._  
><em>''So Renji...'' Rukia took another sip: ''You're getting any better, training with Nii-sama?''<em>  
><em>The redhead didn't answer right away, he looked at how she was kneeled down... wearing a purple yukata with white snowflakes, dark purple flowers and a black obi. He'd been looking at how gracefully she moved more often then he'd expected.<em>

_''O-Oh, I'm really getting the feeling I've improved a lot.'' He smiled at her and his head tilted to his master with a small nod. He lifted his arm into a bodybuilder stance until Rukia's lavender orbs caught something out of place._  
><em>''W-Wow, you have a gigantic gap in your arm.'' She gasped a little. ''N-Nii-sama...'' She turned to her brother. ''Now there's blood everywhere.''<em>  
><em>Byakuya petted her on the head: ''Go get the aid kit, we'll continue training after Abarai is alright.''<em>  
><em>The petite girl nodded: ''Yes, of course!'' She jumped up, opened the sliding door and ran inside.<em>  
><em>Renji followed her movements right up until his vision was caught off by Kuchiki Byakuya, an important Soul Society man with influences in the politics.<em>  
><em>''I hope you realise that Rukia thinks highly of you...'' His gray eyes seemed to flicker a bit at her name.<em>  
><em>A small crimson colour appeared on the warrior's cheeks as he covered his face with his hand: ''O-Of course sir... I-I respect her a-and her family with every viber of my body.'' Renji spoke with as much pride yet respect as he could... this family saved his life... Rukia saved his life. Yet he still had the feeling he couldn't look the black-haired male in the eyes whenever he came too close to Rukia. As if this man was a wall between him and the Kuchiki-girl.<em>

_''I have some bandaids, lift up your arm...'' The 16-year old girl kneeled down next to the redhaid again and before the man could do as she said, she'd already pushed his arm up gently with her own petite, pale hands. ''S-Sure...''_

Byakuya stood up again and got inside, preparing something to eat for his sleeping wife.

_''There... all fixed. You can train again when Nii-sama comes back.'' She sat down next to him again. Renji took a last sip of his drink... he looked at Rukia again. Years ago he was just a dog on the streets. Now he had a home... and a man who still thought he wasn't worthy of Rukia. One day he'll need to repay this family.  
>''Sure...'' <em>

_Two weeks later..._

_''Happy birthday Renji!'' The first thing the redhead saw when he opened the door in his white+pink flowery yukata was a birthday cake and an overly happy smile in his face. ''R-Rukia... good morning a-and... is that a fishshaped cake?'' He raised his tattoo'd eyebrows, they'd been spreading across his face this August.  
>''Yeah... it's taiyaki.'' A grin spread across het cute face.<br>Renji took the plate from her with a big grin: "Awesome...'' He grinned back at her and they went to the livingroom.  
>There was another surprise to be found. When they opened the sliding door suddenly three more people invaded the big guy's personal space.<br>__''Ren-chan!'' A fat guy, one with fuzzy hair and a black-haired sticklike kid petted him on the head and on his shoulders. Some wore greazy clothing, one missed a tooth but yet they were the happiest chaps in the city._

_His eyes lit up like the last cloud drifted away from the sun: ''Y-You guys! Where the hell did you come from?'' He highfived them all as they sat down on the big couch.  
>''Rukia all found us... like hell we would forget your birthday. But one day you were just gone and we couldn't find you.'' The curly guy laughed at Rukia and Renji. They'd known each other for years and ever since Rukia joined their little gig they only got closer.<br>They laughed for hours while Byakuya and Hisana looked at them from the veranda... then slowly looking away again with the door closed to stop the noise from breaking their ears._

_This... he'd never expected. He'd been waiting for a cake... not an awesome reuniun._  
><em>They laughed about everything they said, ate all the cakes and snacks and jumped around the big place, playing silly games Renji shouldn't be doing as a fresh 18-year old.<em>

_Later that day he remembered what he'd been preparing for the last month. It was night... they'd cleaned up the livingroom after Byakuya's strict eyes staring into their souls and he hoped everyone was sleeping. He'd wrote a long letter and left it outside Rukia's room. He'd packed his bags and was now heading towards the door that would make him homeless again. He was just about to leave this beautiful place... why did a beautiful girl got at the door with her petite legs before he did?  
>''R-Renji... what are you doing?'' She spoke slowly, a bit tired since it was 4 in the morning. The first reply she got was a big sigh: ''Rukia... I-I just wanted to...''<br>''LEAVE!'' She banged the door with her fist. ''Are you going to live on the streets again!''_

_''It's not like that! I've been under a strict organisation who's letting me live in their empty appartments for small jobs! I've never really been alone! Now I'm doing another job so that I can repay you... and Kuchiki taichou and Hisana-san!'' He didn't want to raise his voice but was too afraid he'd wake certain people up.  
>''You don't have to repay us, you idiot!'' Even during the best times of the day, with Renji's and her old pals, she noticed something was off with her best friend. Like he wanted to leave this place for good.<br>''Let me through, Rukia! Just let me do this! For a couple of years... then I'll be_ **strong**, _I'll be rich!'' He walked towards her and put his right hand on her soft head. ''A couple of years, Rukia...''  
><em>_She felt how his fingers ran across her skin and her black hair. It had been what? 4 years or so... he couldn't just leave her after everything they did. ''I-I don't understand.''  
>''You will later... I know you can, you're the best girl I've ever met...'' He opened the door while gently pushing her away from him.<br>''Renji... thank you'' She whispered quietly while the door closed and the moonlight didn't sting her in the eyes anymore._

**Present time...**

They were walking through the busy streets of The Netherland's capital. The **Kalverstraat **was as busy as usual and the alley's smelled like weed and dirt. ''I don't think we'll find Hollows in the busiest parts of Amsterdam hunting for wooden shoes.'' Stated Ichigo as the group were getting in the more darker parts of Amsterdam.  
>The <strong>Wallen<strong> were more suited for their investigation... prostitution and underground weed seemed more like a Hollow's daily business. Orihime looked around, a bit scared because of all the women behind glass that saw her as an opponent in the sexindustry. Through her yellow sunglasses she crawled a bit towards Ichigo and they continued walking in a fast pase.

When suddenly...  
>''A-Abarai-kun? Is that you?'' A high-pitched voice could be heard from the back of a street and two shadows appeared next to them.<br>Renji couldn't believe his eyes: ''H-Hinamori? Kira? What are you guys doing here?'' He shook hands with Kira and gave Hinamori a little hug. She had to stand on her toes to reach his shoulders. Her dark-purple hair was in a bun and she was wearing a pink dress with over that a black unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her eyebrows. Kira had his left eye covered underneath his bright blonde hair and he was wearing a classy suit with underneath a blue spencer with a checkered print.  
>''We're still working here... the underground business is going great in Amsterdam.'' Stated Kira and Hinamori nodded.<p>

''H-Hello, my name is Hinamori Momo, you must be Kuchiki-san... I've heard so much about you.'' Hinamori bowed like a real Japanese woman (something they hadn't seen in a while) and Rukia replied with a light chuckle: ''Ohhh reeeaaally?'' She eyed Renji who looked away with a red colour in his face matching his hair.  
>She made a similair comforting meeting with Ichigo and Orihime, who gladly accepted the cute purple-haired girl as her friend.<p>

''Listen Kira, we're searching for the _quinto _Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. You got any information on him? Or his Fraccion? Or some damn Hollows?'' Renji raised his eyebrows at his droopy friend who shrugged. "I heard some scary information. Soul Society's here too... with the big guns from Division 11. _Sigh... Ichimaru-senpai was part of Soul Society..._ We had to hide underground so that they wouldn't find us... or torture us... or imprison us... or worse.'' His shoulders started to shiver and he seemed to be in a great state for a hospital bed.  
>But the redhead petted him on the back: ''You haven't changed at all.'' He laughed and they got some information out of the two about locations and mysterious people walking around town.<p>

''Glad you got some friends, we were starting to worry.'' Ichigo laughed while exploiting the city. Orihime giggled: ''They seem really nice, Abarai-kun.''  
>Renji, who was walking in front, looked over his shoulder and saw his team: ''Yeah I know... thanks to them I got to train alot more then I thought here in Amsterdam. Brings back memories of fighting Hollows, sleeping in boxes and even Aizen taichou before he became the 'King' of Hueco Mundo.'' He sighed a little... his life was so different now.<br>Rukia hadn't said anything for a while... she too wished her life wasn't so different from 10 years ago. Just Nee-san, Nii-sama, her and Renji in one big house.

''Look we've entered a place that looks more like a battle zone than a space for living.'' They were standing on a grassy field looking at the gigantic appartments that were part of **De Bijlmer**. A part of South-Amsterdam...  
>''This is where Kira-kun and Hinamori-chan lead us?'' Orihime looked up at the sky, the buildings weren't that tall compared to any other city they'd been but there were a lot of people. Renji nodded: ''It's not the part of Amsterdam with the highest crime rates or prostitution... but there are a lot of people and buildings here that cover up the biggest crime organisation in the world.'' His eyes narrowed and there was worry in his voice, like he wasn't part of the big worldwide crime-wave himself.<br>''W-Where are we supposed to begin?'' Orihime's eyes wandered the streets, there were lots of people just minding their own business.  
>''Let's split up, but not alone. I'll go with Rukia and Renji... you stay with Inoue.'' Ichigo looked around with a straight face. Rukia just nodded and the two left before their other teammembers could even open their mouths.<p>

Renji grunted: ''Fine... let's go Inoue, I know this place.''  
>Her own dark eyes followed the silhouette of the two parting people. A young assasin and his strong mentor. ''Y-Yes...'' She agreed softly.<p>

_They wandered the streets of the capital of the Netherlands, which could be the hiding place for Nnoitra Gilga, the drugbaron of Hueco Mundo._

Two hours later...

''A-Abarai-kun... a-are you alright?'' The streets didn't seem to end, even though the city was much smaller than Sydney or Paris. Everyone was traveling by bicycle.  
>The gigantic man looked down and saw how her auburn colored hair bounced with the sound of her footsteps, her expression seemed worried: ''Sure.'' He replied without actually looking at her, he could tell the walls about it and hope she'd pick it up.<br>''N-Not sure... I-I've noticed that you and Kurosaki-kun a-are... acting different around each other.'' She started playing with the wrinkles in her skirt. It was a black skirt that reached her knees, above that was a bright green jacket with a matching hat with a white fluffy ball on top that seemed to blow off her head any minute.  
>''D-Different?'' Renji raised one of his tattoo'd eyebrows, hoping they'd still create an expression on his face.<br>''Y-Yes, concerning **Kuchiki-san**.''

His fast pace suddenly stopped, his cowboy boots just hit the cold stones and he stopped lifting his feet like time was frozen. ''The fuck, Inoue?'' He put his hands in the pockets of his white jacket with brown colored sleeves.  
>Orihime jumped 4 meter in the air: ''I-I'm so, so, so sorry! B-But I thought it was bothering you!'' She started to bow all traditionally, with her hands in her lap and the perfect 45 degrees.<p>

Renji sighed and continued walking, still keeping track of what happened around him: ''Alright, fine... you're right. This whole fucking thing is just fucking annoying.''  
>''C-Could you describe it d-differenly?'' The curlies of her skirt started to get unwrinkled.<br>One more sigh escaped from the red-haired male's mouth: ''I dunno... I've known Rukia for so long and then I get this feeling that I gotta make it up to her... so I start saving some money, big time. Then this whole Hueco Mundo shit happens and Kurosaki happens. You happen. It's all gotten so weird.'' The constant shrugging of his big shoulders distracted Orihime a bit of his story.  
>''R-Right... l-like you've never gotten y-your love returned to you...''<br>''L-L-L-LOVE? A-Are you kidding me? The fuck... well, I dunno.''  
>A small smile appeared on her pretty face.<p>

_Pretty far away from the lovely love talk..._

''This feels a bit like the old days, doesn't it?'' Rukia turned towards 1/4 of her team.  
>The orangehead she was sharing the nostalgia with had to tilt his hand 180 degrees so that he could face his petite friend: ''Uhuh. Kinda nice to be split up once in a while.'' He scratched himself behind the head.<br>''As if you can live a day without Inoue.'' Could be heard from at least a meter from his ear away: ''HAH?'' His brown eyes leaped through his head like pingpong balls.  
>Rukia didn't even check out his reaction, she only sighed: ''Still...'' Her lavender eyes followed the roofs of the talles houses. ''How did it get like this?''<br>Ichigo got back to his side again and put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans: ''Yeah... with Inoue and all...''  
>''With Renji and all...''<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter I'll go more into their maffia assassin killing instinct hunting expérience. Some history shiz with a fancy title and snappy comebacks (:<p>

**Thanks for reading, please review! :D**


	9. The Abarai Identity

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 9: The Abarai Identity... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **Jason Bourne **spin-off film made in 2002 with **Matt Damon**!

FLASHBACK BANKAI! The next few chapters will be all about character development, questions will be answered, plots will be created, SHITS GOIN DOWN!  
>And the first part of flashback bankai is Renji's story! :D<p>

_Anyways if you're waiting for other things like Ichigo vs Grimmjow, Nnoitra's apperance, the history of Soul Society or some love com shit. You can always PM (:  
><em>**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>9 years earlier, Amsterdam...<em>

It was a cold day, Autumn had just begun. It was about 1 month ago that _Abarai Renji_, the stray dog, had left the _Kuchiki_ mansion in the hope he could proof himself in front of_ Kuchiki Byakuya_. The elder ''brother'' and the most powerful captain within **Soul Society**, a worldwide crime fighting organisation with top noth technology and investigators. His goal was to surpass him, in his own street wise way, and show him that he was worth of_ Kuchiki Rukia_. The one girl he cared about and who made his life a much nicer one to live.

But right now, his nice days seemed over. He was paired up with two rookies who seemed to have escaped from noble houses, _Izuru Kira _and _Hinamori Momo _were their names. In front of him were two men. One had dark, spiky hair and tattoo's in his face... Renji didn't seem to mind that. His name was _Hisagi Shuuhei _and he seemed like a powerful challenge.

His partner's name was _Ikkaku Madarame, _a shiny bald guy with a trigger happy personality that always dragged a large _bokuto _(bamboo sword) around.

_Are these the partners I'm going to have if I want to climb up on the streets? _Renji sighed, he thought travelling to Amsterdam would be a whole new experience... but it seemed kind of dull. **Fucking dull**.

''Alright, we caught three Japanese rookies who wanna play with the big boys.'' Ikkaku-san laughed like he caught some gigantic fish for breakfast. ''This must be my lucky day!'' As the bald fighter started jumping around, singing an upbeat song, Hisagi-san raised his arm to show they needed to pay attention to only **him**.  
>''We didn't think you were qualified just so we could fool around, we handle this professionaly.'' He answered monotone, yet mature. He knew what he was doing. His small pupils went over the group and stopped at the small, purple-haired girl with the fidgety moves and the kind eyes.<br>''You, Hinamori was it, what are your **intentions**? Since you seem more like a waitress than a gangster.''  
>The small girl leaped into the air: ''M-Me? W-Well... Hisagi-senpai. T-There are only two people I want to accompany throughout the world. M-My childhood friend Shiro-chan, I-I mean Hitsugaya Toushirou, t-the head of Division 10 of Soul Society. A-And Aizen Sousuke-sama.'' Everyone jumped up when the name of the baddest underground maffa boss in the world was mentioned.<br>Her kind eyes moved from Renji, to Izuru, to Hisagi: ''Aizen-sama is someone I-I've **adored **since he was part of Soul Society. I-I want to be part of his Hueco Mundo life too.'' A small smile appeared on her face, along with a cute blush.

_Weird girl. _Renji gave the outside world a grin. _But she knows what she wants._

''You're next, Kira-kun.'' Ikkaku shoved the bokuto in the droopy guy's face, he didn't even jump back. He just sighed and tried to come up with some good words.

''I-I want to follow H-Hinamori-kun in her dream. B-But my goal is _Ichimaru Gin_. This man has always been my inspiration, my leader.'' He even bumped his fist on his chest, even though it was a really soft one.

Hisagi-senpai and Ikkaku-san nodded and laughed, as if they were truly honored to hear their words. ''Pineapple can have the last word, don't scew it up.'' Laughed Ikkaku as Renji cleared his throat.  
>''I've been living on the streets for as long as I can remember, I <strong>am <strong>a stray dog to the bones.'' There was this flickering in his eyes that seemed like nostalgia and bitterness.  
>''But there's more to my choice to join the streets. There's a man I need to surpass... a man who's so powerful, you can't even look at him without your knee bones fucking cracking into tiny pieces.'' The gigantic redhead clutched his gloves fists together. ''And since <strong>he<strong>'s part of the fucking high, suit and tie class. I can't surpass him **that **way. Since I´m a dog.''

Everyone listened carefully, as if his words toughened them up.

''I'll just have to reach him with my own methods. Own some cash, beat the Captain, get the girl.'' His wide grin showed a canine-ish rebellion and cockyness. **This **is what he chose, instead of being useless and hanging around the mansion, he would repay his debt to Rukia and finally be proud of who he was.

''Very well... this might even be time for you to get to know the big boss.'' Hisagi and Ikkaku looked at each other and laughed. They winked the 18-year olds to follow them and they quickly dissapeared in the fast moving crowd of mindless zombies getting to their work and shops.

_The big boss? _Renji created a frown, spreading across his whole way of walking. _I didn't think there were so many underground organisations. _This new excitement wasn't just for nothing. Fleeing from the Kuchiki's house, hardly getting enough money together to pay a one-way ticket to Amsterdam, getting high a couple o' times and running in these new fellas. Even Renji, who was more part of the street then anyone else felt a bit... luxurious. Luxurious on a whole different level from a cozy mansion and even... Rukia.

The slight chuckle dissapeared from his rough feature as he re-called her name over and over again. ''Rukia...'' He pinched his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

The walk seemed pretty long. Even though the city wasn't big compared to New York or Tokyo, everything was travelling by bike and that seemed **a lot **easier than going through all kinds of small streets with too many crackheads and Chinese restaurants. But eventually the odd group of 5 got somewhere important. A gateway opened, two people led the group through a tunnel and eventually a 3 cm thick layered door that covered a bunker filled with tech opened for them too.  
>''Bossman.'' Began Shuuhei, showing the two men that led them here that they got the situation under control. ''We have some special recruits.''<br>Renji tapped with his foot on the floor as he looked around. As the sound of his impatience echoed through the gray and boring room he noticed that the bunker was heavily damaged. Bullets that seemed to be blocked by the 'bossman' were still stuck in all the corners of the room and the walls were filled with deep gaps and scratched made by a powerful but bruised sword.

A gigantic chair turned around, the sound of bells could be heard throughout the battered bunker. ''So... we have some new delivery boys, eh?'' A gigantic man (about 2m10) with spiky black hair and a face covered in cuts appeared and the group of three rookies jumped back in surprise. What they were expecting was an old man with a gray beard, fluffy eyebrows and a walking stick which could be a secret weapon or so... some old guy with lot's and lot's of experience.  
>The face, filled with as much gaps as the room of the bossman itself grinned... showing sharp teeth like he was some sort of beast: ''Can they fight?''<p>

Ikkaku jumped forward: ''**Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou!**!'' He bowed deeply. ''We don't know that yet! But they **want **to be strong and work hard for it!'' He quickly returned to the rookies side.  
>The grin didn't dissapear from the street gangster's face: ''Sounds like fun, send them on their ways!'' He wanted to turn around again but Kira seemed a bit surpised.<br>''I-Is t-that it?'' He swallowed. ''I-I thought-''

**BANG**

A loud crash echoed through the room, it seemed like the table that was slammed would be cut in half just by the shockwave it produced. Renji immediatly stopped with tapping on the floor since he jumped back like a little kid who saw a big spider.  
>''This is where it all goes to <strong>fucking <strong>hell!'' Screamed Zaraki, the big boy of the underground, a sword was stationed right next to his desk. It was battered and bruised and it seems like he'd slayn a lot of enemies with it. ''We're **not **searching for smart guys who can THINK!'' He pointed his long finger too Kira, who twitched and shaked like a withered flower in a harsh storm. ''We want STRONG guys who can KICK SOME ASS!'' Zaraki grinned like a fierce animal.  
>Kira bowed as an apology (a very scared apology): ''Y-Yessir! V-Very sorry, sir!'' He quickly yelled as he kept on saying sorry, sorry, sorry, while following Hisagi and Ikkaku outside.<p>

Ikkaku even punched Kira on the shoulder: ''Don't **ever **try that again, punk!'' He hissed angrily. ''Zaraki-taichou is the most powerful man I know! He'll beat you down to a pulp!'' A small shiny sparkle appeared on the bald guy's head as he said Zaraki's name with his own voice.  
>''S-Sorry,'' Kira bowed once again.<br>Renji grinned as he saw this play of men: ''Just keep your chin up, man. Being tough is the **only **way of living here.'' He petted both Hinamori and Kira on the shoulder and followed Hisagi-senpai who'd already started moving.  
>Hinamori, who was too scared to say something to begin with bowed to Renji together with Kira and Ikkaku grinned at the redhead like someone he saw as his rival: ''O-Of course, A-Abarai-kun! W-We'll be tough too!'' She laughed and followed the rest of the men.<p>

Hisagi opened a door: ''This is the information room filled with billboards and tech to support you. You'll find new updates here every day.'' He showed the rookies the way. ''You can get a weapon in building B32. Which is on the North side of this building. You can get transport cards, bikes and cards on Floor -3, room S06 on the South side. And some training rooms... meeting points... drugstesting... what ever on the West and East sides.'' Renji rose his eyebrows at the training rooms-part but understood every word his new senpai said.  
>''Are we clear, rookies.'' Grinned Ikkaku as the three youngsters stiffened.<br>''Yessirs!'' They yelled in harmony.

''Awesome. Delivery kids like you will do shit like small gang meetings to prove Zaraki's Division is still the strongest, tagging on the walls, drugdeliveries throughout town, sabotaging and secret mail operations. You'll eventually earn cash, a house and some bitches once you stay under our care long enough and eventually you'll earn a nice rank like we do.'' Ikkaku explained as a last thing to know before we kick your asses to work-peptalk.  
>Renji nodded like a puppet for the last time today and grinned to himself: ''This is going to be a bumpy ride.'' His eyes filled with determination.<p>

_7 years later..._

''What do you mean the coke I asked for will be delivered two months later?'' An unamused expression filled the redheads face, with his fully tattoo'd eyebrows curling into a pissed-off batshit mad look.  
>A small guy, about one head smaller, bowed down many times: ''I-I'm sorry A-Abarai-fukutaichou!'' He exclaimed seriously scared. ''B-But getting it a-across the sea is a hard task.''<br>''Waiting for the damn shit, making a **fucking **payment and staying on the look-out for you guys ain't a lazy afternoon either, punk!'' Renji grabbed the apologizing guy by his collar and pulled him up. The guy started shivering as his feet were hoovering above the floor: ''W-We'll b-be on it!'' **  
><strong>

Renji growled: ''As soon as possible...''

_A few hours later... the issues were dealt with, Renji gave returned his weapons (except for the Zabimaru model shotgun he just got a while ago) to his superiors. Zaraki had moved to Soul Society ever since he adopted a little girl called Kusajishi Yachiru, an odd move for the beast. Ikkaku had followed him, hoping to train himself... like he did with Renji these past years._

''Pfffuh...'' The redhead huffed as he let his head rest on his arms when jumping in his kingsize bed. Right now, the stray dog had found a pretty big alley to sleep in. A gigantic house in the center of Amsterdam, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a game hall, a walk-in closet and a huge livingroom. He even had a secret wall for 'secret stuff'.  
>The tall man poured himself a glass of whiskey: ''Busy day...'' He scratched his throat, all that yelling at delivery boys.<p>

He had to sit up straight to hear the sound enter his ears clear, but the Japanese guy actually heard the doorbell ring... that shit doesn't happen to him that often. And it's echoeing through his palace.  
>''Okaaay , kom eraaaaan! geezus.'' He brushed his untied hair out of his face, the redhair already reached over his shoulders, covering the tattoo's on his chest.<p>

The door slowly opened, a wild wind blew in his face: ''What?'' He huffed, but the whisky quickly slipped out of his hands, the drink slowly falling and eventually the glass splattered across the floor.  
>A lot of orange entered his pupils but the rest of his eyes ran down to see the shade of black: ''R-Rukia...'' He stumbled as the door swung open.<p>

''Hello... Renji.'' Their eyes met for a second but she looked at the ground quickly afterwards: ''M-May we come in?''

He looked at the trio standing in front of him, the headache slowly drifting off, the grunting in his throat slightly fading: ''S-Sure...'' He looked at his broken glass and wanted to say something like _watch the glass as you take off your shoes _but it didn't cross his mind until they all sat down on his sofa's.

He wiped more red hair out of his face: ''R-Rukia... What are you-  
>''It's nee-san...'' She said worried, the two others looked away.<p>

''K-Kuchiki Hisana-san?'' Renji jumped up, everyone almost broke their neck looking up to him from their sitting positions. ''W-What happened to her?'' He loudened his voice.

The girl with the chestnut colored hair and the kind eyes raised her hands: ''A-Abarai-kun, p-please calm down...'' She tried in a gentle manner.  
>''And who the fuck are they?''<br>Now the other orangehead, a tough looking youngster, raised his head: ''Don't talk to her like that, man.'' He grunted from behind his teeth. Renji ignored the two others and focused on his long lost childhood friend, who'd traveled all the way to Amsterdam.

Rukia sighed, finally ready to confess: ''Renji... these two are Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime. They help me in the search for Aizen Sousuke, the leader of Hueco Mundo, because he's k-kidnapped Hisana nee-san.'' She inhaled and exhaled with a little shiver in between.

The tall underground criminal sat down again with his head resting in his hands: ''N-No fucking way.'' He murmered. Hisana? Captured? by Hueco Mundo? ''Since when?'' He continued.

''S-Since about half a year ago.''

Renji poured himself another something to drink, he'd eventually tied his hair in a loose ponytail that was now resting on his left shoulder. ''B-But why are you here? B-Because Hueco Mundo is also here?''  
>Rukia nodded: ''B-But they're too strong for us, we've only collected little data.'' Now she raised her eyes, her hands that were resting in her lap now clenched together: ''We need your help, Renji!''<p>

Now he stumbled back, he wasn't wearing his regular cowboy boots, just some black socks that slid across the expensive carpet on the ground. ''M-Me? What... what the hell.''

Rukia didn't reply so instead Ichigo, the newcomer, jumped in: ''You're the one with the most knowledge of the streets, so we've heard, you have connections, skills, the money.'' The look in his brown eyes seemed eager.  
>''A-And you know poor K-Kuchiki Hisana-san just as well as Kuchiki Rukia-san!'' Inoue added, she was probably the emotional aspect of the team. <p>

''So you've decided to go... underground? Like a stray?'' Renji's hands clasped together, just like Rukia's did earlier. ''What does Kuchiki-taichou think of this! Did you just fucking run away from home?''  
>Rukia covered her eyes with her hands, her shoulders started to shake and Orihime sat down next to her... her hand rubbing over her back.<br>''The hell man, I thought you guys were childhood friends, don't act like a fucking bastard!'' Ichigo jumped towards the redhead.  
>But Renji grunted: ''Oh you'll see me act like a fucking bastard soon enough.'' They almost butted heads but Rukia jumped in between the two.<p>

''Stop it, this is important.'' She focused her sight on Renji as she let one of her hands rest on his chest... that was slowly going up and down even though his heart was beating very fast. ''Are you in or out? We need your help, Renji...'' She said it again in the same tone as two minutes ago. With worry, shame and desperation.

The dog looked away from the star, he hadn't been howling at it for awhile. Just minding his own business, looking for bones on the street, looking for other dogs in the big city. Now she was in his house, with two other shady lookin' assassins (probably). And the small gentle soul called Kuchiki Rukia had dirtied her hands with blood. Did this happen because he left, or because they met?  
>What would she do if he said yes? Or no? Everything was possible with the black hair girl who was now a 23 year old woman.<br>There was one thing that didn't cross his mind at all...  
>''Rukia...''<br>**Letting her go again  
><strong>''What time do we leave?''

* * *

><p>END OF THE ABARAI IDENTITY<p>

Hope this was useful, shady, in-character and that kindof important stuff (:


	10. The Kurosaki Supremacy

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 10: The Kurosaki Supremacy... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **Jason Bourne **spin-off film made in 2002 with **Matt Damon**!

FLASHBACK BANKAI! The next few chapters will be all about character development, questions will be answered, plots will be created, SHITS GOIN DOWN!  
>And the first part of flashback bankai is Renji's story! :D<p>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>4 years earlier...<em>

''Yoooo~ Ichigoooo~'' Two hands almost clasped around the big orangehead's neck but he just rose his right hand and punched his cheerful friend right on the nose.  
>''Yo, Keigo.'' He replied expressionless while moving to class.<p>

''Good morning, Ichigo...'' This time, the boy with the forever frown had to look down to look at his friend, Mizuiro brushed some black hair out of his face and smiled. ''Yo...'' The orangehead replied yet again.  
>He was wearing his usual school uniform, only with a bigger belt filled with chains. His bag was gently pushed over his right shoulder, his arm moving with the rising and falling of his chest while walking in a slow pace.<p>

''M-Morning, K-Kurosaki-kun...'' From his right ear, he could finally hear a female voice. He turned towards the girl and her autumn orange burned hair filled the hallway, it was so long and silky.  
>A gentle smile appeared on his face: ''Hey... Inoue.''<br>Arisawa Tatsuki, who was a friend of both Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime, stood in between with a wide, silent grin as Inoue started to play with the buttons of her jacket. It was the beginning of the second semester, it was pretty cold, but her face made it look like she had a bright red fever.  
>''Let's go inside...'' 18-year old almost ordered and the group went to Homeroom.<p>

_Five hours later..._

''Later students! Have a nice weekend! Don't party **too** hard!'' The teacher opened the door and the students left in silence, murmering things like: _Is a teacher supposed to say that?  
><em>Ichigo left as soon as possible, almost dropping his back and miss-stepping in his shoes at the lockers in the process.  
>Before Keigo could jump around his neck and Mizuiro could get another date he'd already left, running towards the gates like a portal would open.<br>Meanwhile, a peticular girl hadn't left her classroom yet, she was looking outside with her dark eyes... following the dot of bright orange that left the building they shared.  
>''Kurosaki-kun...'' She whispered soft.<p>

''Awright! Come out! I'm ready!'' The young Kurosaki Ichigo changed into simpeler clothes than a tight uniform. Black converse sneakers, tight brown jeans, a chain resting on his hip, a white buttoned shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black spencer with on his chest the pattern for a Shinigami badge.

''You look like yer goin' to freakin' church, Kurosaki.'' This smelly guy with his necklaces and skateboard confronted the old teen with his gang of 5 others.  
>''Church seems more challenging than this...'' The orangehead crossed his arms and actually grinned at the pair.<br>The most gigantic guy he'd ever seen, a quite old fat guy with rings and diamongs and earrings and the most horrible small eyes ever appeared: ''Yo peasants! Why are you **not **giving this guy a beating! He horribly offended me!'' He pointed at the boy, two heads smaller then him.  
>''Y-Yes Omeada-sama!'' Yelled the guys as they jumped towards Ichigo.<p>

_You can do this Ichigo. _He clenched his fists together, they were shaking a bit. _These guys are only up to destroying stuff and annoying people. _''Hiyaah!'' He charged with the shout of a ninja and hit the first guy in the face. He fell back in shock, his face hitting the pavement, leaving a bloody mark and two teeth on the ground.

The next one ran towards him with a knife in his hand: ''Shit!'' The Kurosaki boy punched the knife out of this guy's hand and kicked him in the gut.  
>''Uuuugh.'' This dark skinned guy with fat lips and big hands fell back, next to his buddy. They helped each other up and ran towards the teen again.<br>''Fucking hell... stay down!''

Meanwhile, Omaeda Marechiyo was polishing his rings until the reflected the light in his fat face. He laughed as he saw how Ichigo fell to the ground and crawled up with blood in the corner of his mouth.  
>''That should teach the boy not to mess with my business.'' Some money fell out of his pocket and he was about to pick it up.<br>But when his fingers reached the ground, so did a gigantic foot.  
>''Aaaargh!'' Omeada tried to pull his hand back in pain but the weight was too much to move. ''Get off! Don't you know who I am!'' He yelled, looking up took too long, since the dark skinned figure with the hair in front of his eyes was very tall.<p>

''I think there's a reason why Ichigo is doing this, so I'm helping him out.'' The tall guy clenched his fist together and gave the fat guy a powerful punch in the face. As his lovehandels hit the ground first, the gigantic smash came later. Omaeda gulped as more of his cash spread all around him. When his small, squinty eyes looked up again, the man with the dark hair in front of his eyes had already left.

''Guuhh...'' Ichigo fell to the ground, his hands on his stomach. The gangsters around him were swinging with their fists: ''Fuck yeah man, that should teach you not to mess with us!'' They laughed, sticking their tongues out.  
>''Hahaha, w-what...'' Was the sudden reaction, when two big hands pulled them back and made them fall over their own legs. ''NOOO!'' They screamed when their heads hit the pavement.<p>

''Who the fuck is that guy!'' One screamed, blood running out of his nose.  
>But the two teens ignored him, a hand reached out for Ichigo and he took it without hesitation: ''Nice to see you, Chad.'' He grinned, clenching his fists together again.<br>''Hello...'' He said for short.

The ''gangsters'' tried to get up but instead crawled over the floor with their butts scraping on the stones. ''N-Noo... two of those guys! T-That's insane!'' They screamed, Omaeda with his piercings and golden rings had stood up too: ''Let's get out of here, you poor pigs!'' He screamed.

Ichigo showed them a grin: ''Aaaand CHARGE!''

_The next days..._

''Bye Ichigooooo~ !'' This time, the voice that said his name so glad, was manlier and even happier than before.  
>''Bye dad.'' The Kurosaki boy waved at his Kurosaki dad and left the Kurosaki residence also leaving behind his Kurosaki sisters. ''I'll be home a little late, going to Chad's.''<br>But the door had already closed.

Eventually, Ichigo had reached an open spot near a quiet road together with his tall friend: Yasutora Sado or ''Chad''. Both dumped their school uniforms in a shoulderbag and were now wearing regular sneakers, jeans, long-sleeved t-shirts and hooded bodywarmers. ''When will they come? I thought we would meet them at 8?'' Ichigo raised his brows out of his regular facial expression and looked around.  
>Chad silently shrugged.<p>

But soon... bushes started rushing, the wind blew harder, a car passed and stopped right in front of them. It was a fancy black car with a trunk big enough for three maybe four dead bodies.  
>Out of the limo climbed 8 people, like it was a clownscar, and one big man... with a mask made out of bones on his face.<br>''Orraah! My name is **Fishbone D **and this is my gang of **Hollows**! You wanna fight! Threaten my business! Be my guest! I'll hunt down your family after I'm done cooking you and serving you!'' The man with the bony mask and the muscular body laughed loud.

''You bastards have been crooks in my neighborhoud long enough!'' Ichigo pointed a finger at each of them... they all grinned wide. ''You even attacked my little sisters!'' He clenched his fists together and Chad saw the anger in his friend rise.  
>''You'll pay for that!''<p>

_And even though the road was empty and the cashierguy was asleep, there was still someone else at that gas station... someone who didn't belong there at all... but who'd just taken another road on her's AND Ichigo's destiny._

It was a tough fight. Ichigo and Chad had already taken out 3 men, but they were circle-ing around the big teens like flies on an old hamburger.  
>''Chad! You take the left one! I take the right one!'' Ichigo almost ordered, readying his fists.<br>''Yes!'' The Mexican-Japanese guy said as he kicked his opponent in the stomach.  
><strong>BAM<br>**Another set punches let a Hollow fell to the ground.

Fishbone D was looking from a distance, he just wore a regular suit, but he was so built and muscular that he could be running around naked, he was almost like a soulless animal. Ready to hunt down strong people just for fun, for hunger.

''Raaaahh!'' Ichigo's shouts were more in pain with every slam, every rebounce, ever direct attack from his multiple opponents. He knew he didn't stand a chance against 5 professional murderers. But they laid hands on his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. He couldn't lose another family member under his watch.

''This is for Yuzu!'' He slammed another guy on his jaw. ''This is for Karin!'' Two more people fell to the ground.  
>Suddenly... there was a painful screech from behind the orangehaired boy.<br>''N-No way...'' The teen said in pain as he turned around. ''Chad!''

He was lying on the ground, his hands around his stomach, his coat turning blood red. One of the Hollow gangsters was holding a bloodred knife in his right hand.  
>''You bastards!'' Ichigo screamed, jumping forward.<p>

But that wasn't really a smooth move in a fight of 2 on 8. He felt how a hand wrapped itself around his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. His head hit the pavement like a wreckingball. ''Fuck!'' He shouted in pain. As their laughing echoed through the gas station he tried to get up as soon as possible, but the ringing in his head didn't go away.

Suddenly, he looked right into the eyes of Fishbone D. They were empty and merciless. ''This'll teach a kid like you not to mess with us!'' He laughed, raising a gun and almost pointing it at the teens head.

''STOP IT!''

It all happened in a second. First, there was a gun pointed at his head, the next thing was a black flash and more blood.  
>''Are you alright?'' A female voice entered his ears, screaming worried words in a drillsoldier's tone. ''Hey! Boy!'' She smacked him on both his cheeks.<br>''W-What...'' He looked down. ''Y-Yes, I-I'm fine.'' But his vision was all blurry.

The blackhaired figure smiled: ''Go to your friend! I'll handle this!''  
>''R-Right...''<p>

Ichigo kneeled down and pressed the wound on Chad's stomach so that no more blood would escape, he'd already passed out... but that wasn't really a good sign. Ichigo's eyes trailed off to the movements of the girl.

She was wearing all black, a long skirt, a long-sleeved kimono-like top. A long, sharp knife. An angel of death... defeating all the enemies, defending a total stranger. ''Is she... a Shinigami?'' The young man almost wondered if they were actually real.

In a few seconds, all the Hollows were defeated, cut down or kicked to the ground. They all grabbed for their hurt bodyparts and eventually even passed out like weak insects. ''Wow...'' Ichigo said, following her footsteps as she targeted Fishbone D.

''I've heard of you: you're that woman that attacks Hollows everywhere!'' Fishbone pulled his gun out. ''Kuchiki Rukia!'' He yelled, before his hand was cut off.  
>''AAAAARRGH!'' The Hollow leader yelled, seeing how his right hand fell to the floor.<p>

''Yes, you heard of me...'' The so-called Kuchiki woman said in a gentle voice. ''Than you know what I think of Hollows.'' Her voice seemed a lot more agressive when saying that last word.  
>Fishbone fell to his knees: ''P-P-Please, spare me! I-I-I regret what I did! Please don't kill me!'' He almost wanted to pray, but the bloody pulp on his right arm didn't seem appropiate.<p>

But the blackhaired lady reached for his collar and pulled him up: ''I have a question: Where is Kuchiki Hisana?'' She yelled like a drillsoldier.  
>The crying man gulped: ''I-I don't know! I-If she's related to Soul Society agentpolitician Kuchiki Byakuya... she must be in the hands of the mighty Espada.''

Rukia let him drop to the floor and turned around.  
>''O-Or she could be dea-''<br>**SHING**

The Hollows that got up started running away, forgetting their falling comrades and weapons... they decided it was too dangerous here when they saw the head of their boss rolling in a gutter.

Without looking back at the morbid scenery she walked towards the two men like a graceful young lady: ''Is he alright?'' She said, kneeling down and looking in her bag. Ichigo saw how his hands were covered in the blood of his friend: ''H-He'll make it...''

She quickly put some herbs and potions on the wound and it stopped bleeding immediatly. ''Wow...'' Ichigo said once again. ''W-Who are you?''  
>The angel of death stood up, looked at Chad like a doctor and at Ichigo like a kind friend. ''My name is Kuchiki Rukia, that I'm telling you my name is a sign of great respect, what you pulled off there in the name of your friends and family was quite impressive.'' She even smiled at him and then orangehead looked away with a flushed face.<br>''I-I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Yasutora Sado, or Chad.'' He put his hands in his pockets as Rukia was checking his tall friend once again.

Except for the all black uniform there was one thing that caught his eye, a small snow white weapon covered in shiny crystals and a long, white sash that blew through the air.  
>''W-Why did you save us from those guys?'' He was very glad, but you don't see that happen everyday.<br>''These Hollows...'' She started. ''Are almost like monsters. They've taken over the underground society of the world, hunt for money and kill people for fun like they have an unstoppable hunger for pain.''  
>That didn't stound nice in Ichigo's ears.<p>

''They even go so far that they make my family's life as miserable as possible.'' Her fists clenched together. ''By kidnapping my sick sister, Hisana nee-san.''  
>''That's... inhuman.'' He couldn't believe a girl his age would go through such things.<p>

''That's why I've dedicated my life to finding her... and stopping Aizen, the man who did this.'' She looked at him, her words were harsh but her eyes were gentle. ''Thank you for listening, Ichigo...'' A shudder ran over his back when she called out his name. ''You can imagine that I don't tell much people about this.''

He walked towards her, she was pretty tiny for an assassin, about 1m47. She was wearing wide clothes but her figure was small, thin... almost fragile. Her black-hair covered her whole head, a thin string of hair fell over her face, the ends were pointy and sticked out everywhere.  
>''Goodbye... bring your friend to the hospital, say he fell...'' She already turned around and fastened her pace when she said that.<p>

But... after what just happened, he saw the cut on her shoulder and the she was walking was a bit off. ''Wait!'' He grabbed her by her shoulder in a big leap. ''I could help you!''  
>''W-What?''<br>''I could help you!''  
>But she seemed more shocked than glad: ''This life! This isn't something you could just decide on your own! You are 18! You have a life!'' Rukia yelled angrily.<br>But Ichigo didn't step back: ''They harmed my family! If you say they're as bad as you think they are they'll not stop. After what just happened... I can't just let you go.''

''Ichigo means... the one protector. Do you want to prove something?''  
>But the boy showed her an even more boyish grin: ''Maybe...''<br>''Alright, Kurosaki Ichigo... you may help. But...'' She pointed her sword at his face: ''You'll have to prove yourself over and over again.''  
>He shrugged: ''I'll show you...''<p>

_Three years later..._

''UAAAAGH!'' A man with a bony mask fell to the floor. Blood gushing out of his ripped open neck, his body twitching like a spiderleg you just pulled out of a spider as a little kid.  
>''That's what you get when you give me fake intel.'' A young man huffed as he gripped tighter around the black sword with a chain attached to it.<p>

Three more appeared, they were all wearing bony masks: ''There he is! And he killed Shrieker! That bastard!'' They appeared to be his little minions. They all unsheated their swords and grabbed their guns.  
>''It's no use...'' The orangehaired guy said, he quickly jumped forward, his reflexes were immensely fast. In a flash, bullets fell to the ground like jelly from a pie. The guns were sawed off and one guy even lost his fingers. ''Nooo!'' He fell to the floor in cursewords and blood.<br>''T-This guy... he's the... he's the **Deathberry**!'' One yelled, already running away before he was hurt.  
>But a gargling sound could be heard from the dark corner the Hollow ran. And he was thrown back into the pit with a snow white knife in his throat.<br>''And that's... t-the white, short furisode kimono with white flowers and snowflakes. She's **Shirayuki**!'' It seems like the screaming revelations were cut off right after introductions.

The four men were immediatly killed, their pockets were searched, evidence was destroyed, their wallets were emptied. ''Great... and they said they had Abarai Renji in captivity.'' Ichigo growled, looking at the dead bodies.  
>''Then we'll continue our search, Ichigo...'' Rukia said soft, opening the door for the two of them.<p>

''Why is this friend so important to you, he's just a crook that ran from you right?'' They left the hallway, into the darkness.  
>Rukia shook her head in silence: ''He's... very important.''<br>''Well... I don't think any outsiders would do good for the search, we've been searching around the world for so long, over four months... this is getting insane.'' He crossed his arms, the chain on his Zangetsu sword moved with him.

But Rukia crossed her arms too and gave her young friend a shady look: ''And that's what you say... then what about...''  
>''K-Kurosaki-kun!'' The dark figure that had been standing behind an unlighted corner jumped into the light, all bouncy and bubbly.<br>''I-Inoue... k-keep it down! We're in the middle of Oslo, people could hear us!''

The autumn colored girl scratched herself behind the dead and twirled her fingers through her silky hair: ''Oh no... s-sorry.'' She said with a blush. ''D-Did everything go well? Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?''  
>The black haired girl cracked a smile: ''Y-Yes, but we don't have any info yet.''<br>''A-Alright... I-I'll go get the car.''

As the wobbly, boobied girl walked away in her long black, open coat with underneath a white, glittery dress Ichigo followed her back with his eyes.  
>Rukia made a sound that was something in the middle of a sigh and a chuckle: ''Just say you like her, then she won't have to yell in the dark out of worry anymore.''<p>

''W-What... n-no way... get out Rukia. What are you saying!'' He jumped back in crimsonred horror.  
>But she petted him on the head, while standing on her toes: ''Be quiet, we're in the middle of Oslo... people could hear us.''<br>''Shut up...''

* * *

><p>THE END OF THE KUROSAKI SUPREMACY.<br>WHAT A DRAMAAAAAA!

I hope you enjoyed this late update (:

**Please review, or else Rukia won't save you from a Hollow teamup attack!**

* * *

><p>END OF THE ABARAI IDENTITY<p>

Hope this was useful, shady, in-character and that kindof important stuff (:


	11. The Inoue Ultimatum

Bleach fan fiction. Chapter 11: The Inoue Ultimatum... **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

The title is a **Jason Bourne **spin-off film made in 2006 with **Matt Damon**!

Id' like the person on Tumblr that recommended my story: I'M NOT WORTHY DX THANK YOU~  
>More character development. This is the last one and it's all about our sweet sweet sweet sweet: Inoue!<p>

**ENJOY!**

_My oka-san was a prostitute, my oto-san was a drunk. My nii-san was very nice and 15 years older so he took me in when he turned 18, he ran away with me. He raised me like a parent and was very gentle and sweet. Then he got into this car accident and died at the Kurosaki hospital because the ambulance for the next, bigger hospital didn't come in time. But we got in a fight just before he left for work... I just wanted to fight, he gave me cute hairpins and my hair was short because I was always bullied because of my hair. No one liked me and I was too quiet... but I guess... it wasn't that bad..._

''How can you have a smile on your face when saying that!'' A tiny girl with a cute figure, big eyelashes and two big, pink ponytails yelled out loud. Her voice was cocky and loud, it didn't match with her girly maid cafe uniform at all.  
>But the Inoue girl jumped back in short, covering her so-called smile with both hands: ''S-Sorry! I-I just...'' She could barely say.<p>

Her colleage at the maid cafe they worked slapped her forehead, they were having break time so the two girls could talk in private. ''I-It's just... you asked for it!'' A cute finger pointed at Dokugamine Riruka's face and her eyelashes brushed over her face.  
>Inoue took another bite of her doughnut: ''A-And I told you...''<p>

Riruka eyed the doughnut and crossed her arms: ''Your way of speaking made it sound like you lived on a rainbow and your parents were unicorns!''  
>The dark orangehead looked away for a second but shrugged soon: ''Because everything is alright now... m-my life is now good. It's because I have friends like Tatsuki-chan a-and Kurosaki-kun...''<p>

The smaller girl showed her colleage a sly grin: ''I've seen Tatsuki-chan enter this building enough times and you always greet her with a smile and a hug. But when Kurosaki comes in you just stiffen, stutter and twitch...'' Orihime started playing with a lock of her long hair: ''T-T-That's... t-thats because ehm...'' She tried with a red cheeks and avoiding her friend's look.  
>''Cuz you like him!'' Riruka laughed like she uncovered a big secret. ''A lot!''<br>Orihime jumped back, her back against a cupboard with some cups tingling and falling over: ''N-No... no, no, no... R-Riruka-chan.'' She moved her hands in front of her chest to make some distance with the ponytailed sweets lover. ''K-Kurosaki-kun a-already h-has a g-girl... g-girlfriend, s-something.'' She covered it up with a saddened look in her gray eyes.  
>Riruka fell silent: ''You serious? So that hot guy is a two-timer?'' She crossed her arms as the entrance door's bell tingled.<br>''T-Two timer... w-we're not even together, Riruka-chan!''

''Oi, Inoue!''  
>Orihime clasped her hands in front of her face: ''K-Kurosaki-kun!'' She exclaimed like her corset just tied her ribs together. ''L-Let's go, Riruka-chan!''<br>They opened the entrance to the kitchen with happy smiles on their faces: ''Welcome home, master!'' They cheered like actual maids.

The cute uniform was made of a paper hat with blue/white stripes and a heart pin on the side, a black dress with short, puffy sleeves, a white corset with blue stripes, a white apron and cute ballerina shoes.  
>''Shall I show you a table? K-Kurosaki-kun... Kuchiki-san?'' The maid grabbed her order notebook and looked the two young people in their eyes. Up into Kurosaki's deep, brown, brave eyes... it made her melt for second. And down for Kuchiki Rukia's big, lavender orbs that seemed as unique as snowflakes falling from the sky. <em>S-She looks so pretty, today... <em>Inoue tried hard to keep a straight face but her jealous eyes went over the cute, strapless blue dress she was wearing.  
>''That'd be nice, Inoue...'' Ichigo gave her a smile and she had to walk in front not to let anyone notice.<p>

Right at the window, there was an empty table: it had cute, white chairs with red cushions and a round table with a white, decorated tablecloath and a vase with a red rose in it. ''I-I'll be there in a minute...'' Inoue said like a real lady.

When she walked to the bar, Riruka quickly pulled her into the kitchen even before she could yelp: ''R-Riruka-chan!'' Was the first thing that escaped her mouth as Riruka and her sat on the cold floor.  
>''Is that Ichigo's girlfriend?'' Riruka looked around the corner and looked right into the face of a strictly looking Rukia. Her short, black hair was held back in a loose bun and she had little make-up on her face. ''Holee shit, she's gorgeos.'' She almost screamed through the maid cafe.<br>''Riruka-chan!'' Orihime almost sounded whiney as they both got up and brushed the dust off their dresses. ''L-Let's just get back to work.''

Orihime left the kitchen and took the orders of the duo. But when she turned around she noticed they started talking again, something very sinister.  
>''Ichigo, we can't let that guy get away... we have to do something.'' Rukia whispered, their faces close together. Orihime gulped...<p>

_Later that day, at 10 PM_

''Thank you for the hard work, Inoue! You keep making new daily customers!'' Laughed her boss as he closed the door behind him.  
>The busty girl blushed and bowed: ''T-Thank you... it's always my pleasure. H-Have a nice weekend, Riruka-chan!'' She saw that the pink-haired girl already started heading home, with her fluffy white hat Orihime wanted to have so badly.<p>

Riruka just waved from a distance without saying anything but 'Hime knew she was nice. She had to leave herself too, her house was quite the walk.  
>She was just 17 years old yet so she couldn't drive and there wasn't a train, subway or bus station near her house (very inconvenient, yes) so she wore white sneakers, long stockings, pink shorts and on top a black long sleeved hoodie with a pink heart on her chest.<br>But Friday night wasn't always the safest night.

''Hey, cute girl! You wanna come with us!'' Laughed a guy from a distance. ''Those tits aren't just for show are they?!'' Three more people engaged her from the shadows.

''E-Excuse me, b-but I would like to go home.'' Orihime tried gently. These guys looked tall and menacing... she wouldn't mind getting away unbruised.  
>''Aye gurl, you see us checking ya out... ya should be glad.'' The biggest guy was actually just the biggest guy in weight. Wearing an old boys school uniform with the hard collar, glasses and short black hair with a small scar on his forehead. The rest of the gang were just a bunch of skinny followers, one had a badly bruised face with a lot of missing teeth.<br>''S-Sorry?'' Orihime clenched her hands around the string of her shoulderbag.

''We're the Hollows of district **426**. You better recognize.'' They laughed, stomping their big feet on the floor, circling around the pretty girl like ants on a cake.  
>''Please let me go, I have no business with you!'' She took steps forward and backward but the boys moved with her.<br>''We gonna do- UGHHH!'' Before he could spew filthy words at her, Orihime lifted her foot and kicked one of them on the shin. The second one jumped at her and she threw him on his back, behind her, with some judo tricks from Arisawa Tatsuki, black belt student at Karakura High and Orihime's best friend.

''I-I'm really sorry!'' She bowed before running away.  
>The fat guy lifted his glasses: ''That bitch, after her!'' He pointed in her direction, but a punch in the face stopped him from actually following her.<br>''You guys are too noisy, this is a friendly neighbourhood.'' When the ''leader'' of district 426 landed on the ground, three of his teeth fell on his broad chest. The only skinny guy that was still standing looked at the two figures that just appeared.

''You said you were Hollows. Please **die**.'' A judgemental voice made the air shake just before a blade was lifted into the air. And the last thing they heard was an agonizing scream.  
>Two people put their blades back where they belonged and turned around. Ichigo sighed: ''Did you really have to cut his throat?'' He looked at his petite mentor. Rukia sighed: ''I could've also slit his stomach, if that would be more to your liking.''<br>The tall orangehead put his hands behind his head: ''Nahh... what you did was fine.''

The two left the crimescene without leaving any traces. The three remaining boys that just got attacked lifted their dead fella into the air and ran away like mice from a leftover cheese. Everything seemed to have returned back to normal... except for that extra flash of orange around the corner: ''K-Kurosaki-kun a-and Kuchiki-san k-killed someone?'' With wide eyes... her shaking voice didn't even reach her brain, this all seemed impossible to her.

_The next day..._

There she was... sitting on the couch, her head resting on her knees and her arms clenched around her folded legs. Next to her a big bowl full of sweet homemade popcorn and in front of her a Japanese comedy game show on mute.  
><em>Was everything that happened yesterday real? Was I really attacked by gangsters? Did K-Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san really had weapons? Or was it all just a dream? <em>She doubted even her own thoughts... something that had passed only 12 hours ago. She took another bite of her morning popcorn and took a sip of her spicy, avocado, tomato juice. It was a better remedy than coffee for her...

''M-Maybe Kurosaki-kun is being threatened by a crimelord o-or Kuchiki-san brainwashed him! M-Making him think he was Jason Voorhees!'' She almost jumped up from her couch but eventually just dropped herself on the soft furniture again. She sighed deep. _There has to be a reason... he's been acting different ever since Kuchiki-san became the assistant teacher... even though she's just three years older than most of us. A-And that's been... half a year ago... could it have started then? _She was starting to think like a detective.

''I-I should investigate! Everything concerning Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun is top priority!'' She lifted her fist into the air and returned to her morning comedy show.

_The weekend was over and Orihime filled her bag with snacks and books. Her school uniform was nicely ironed, her hair was fresh and combed, her two bangs resting over her ears weren't getting in her face and her precious hair pins were attached to the collar of her uniform. _''Today... I'll investigate.'' The girl said to herself while closing the door behind her.

While walking she caught up with her best friend Tatsuki-chan and they talked about cool stuff that happened this weekend, the Inoue-girl prefered not talking about the recent incident... since Tatuski also was an old friend of Ichigo.  
>Eventually they entered the school building and took place behind their desk: ''Hey, Ichigo.'' Greeted Mizuiro to his old pal, who had a tired look on his face.<p>

''Yo...'' The orangehead greeted soft, sitting in front of his friend and turning his chair. ''How are Yuzu and Karin? It's been almost 6 months since the attack. Are they alright?'' The two guys took up a worrysome conversation.  
>Inoue silently listened, she knew it wasn't her business but investigation above all!<br>She noticed that Ichigo tried to put op a smile, but his face was still sullen: "They're okay. They've been home for over 2 weeks... since the rehabilitation system was overfull. Dad's been... busier than ever. But it's still pretty aight."  
>Mizuiro, a petite boy popular with the girls, petted him on the shoulder and returned to his place.<p>

Inoue felt her smile drift off, it was so sad that Ichigo's little sisters got attacked on the way home from the 24-hour supermarket by a wild gang. The older boys were merciless, so she'd heard, and even Kurosaki Isshin, their own father, wasn't able to help them at his small hospital. But luckily, they're recovering faster than normal girls. Orihime felt the need to visit them more often. Only 1 time a month wasn't good enough...

Even at school, Orihime noticed that something was odd between the relation of Ichigo and Kuchiki-san. The assistant teacher. The beautiful lady would sit in the cafetaria and talk with Ichigo throughout the week. You'd easily believe that Kurosaki-kun was going out with an elder lady.  
>But they weren't going along like a couple, more like a trusted mentor and her student. Like something was up everytime Rukia's big, lavender orbs twisted to a darker shade. Like she was thinking of erasing something from her life.<p>

And that night... when Inoue followed her classmate and her assistant teacher while they were walking next to an abandoned trains tation. She knew that the _erasing _had started.  
>"S-Such a scary place." Said the girl to herself, a cold feeling ran across her spine as she tried not to make too much sound. She hid behind a few containers as Kurosai &amp; Kuchiki started discussing their plan: "Listen, we still don't know for sure if this is their meeting place. But people keep dissapearing in this area so it must have something to do with the upcoming Hollow events." Orihime twitched when she heard Rukia say <strong>Hollows<strong> with her deep, beautiful voice. The events from friday night with the gang weren't the ONLY events going around town, so it seems.  
>"Ichigo." The fact that Kuchiki-san said his first name meant that they got along pretty well. "This will be our first REAL mission. It will be very dangerous if this is their base. You understand?"<br>Both girls saw how Kurosaki Ichigo stood up and unsheathed a gigantic sword that was resting on his back: "I'm damn ready." He huffed, this was the signal for action.  
>Rukia nodded with a smile: "We'll charge in through the front door, it's no use sneaking around if we're going to kill them anyway." They both stood up and continued their deathmarch.<p>

Meanwhile, Orihime had searched for her own spot to get inside the old building that's some kind of enemybase. She was scared to death but she **had **to know: _What is Kurosaki-kun doing?_

Following them through the front gate didn't seem like a bright idea so she climbed on a balcony from a tree with thick branches. She huffed when her feet touched the concrete of the building. _Phew, luckily I'm wearing my jogging outfit. _She thought to herself as she opened the door, the building had been empty for years because the distant station hadn't been occupied for years. It DID seem like the perfect hide-out for bad guys, but she didn't want to think about that.  
>A sigh of relief went through her pretty body as she was inside the building, phase 1 complete. But she stiffened again when an agonizing scream echoed through the darkness.<br>"W-What's going on?" She mumbled, opening a second door that lead to a small corridor. But she had to hide behind a big box because the 2nd floor had a **great **view on the showdown on the base floor.  
>"AAAAAAH!" Orihime closed her ears with her hands as the scream of a second man who fell to the ground with a gap in his stomach reached her. It was a battlezone just 3 meters under her.<br>4 Men were lying on the ground, crawling to a safer place IF they were still conscious. In the middle were two young people facing 5 other men. They were all holding katana's. Except for the beautiful petite woman in the long, white kimono with short sleeves. It almost seemed like she was dancing while throwing a way taller man over her back.  
>"T-That's Kuchiki-san." Orihime mumbled to herself once again, she couldn't believe what she saw.<p>

Rukia got up again and searched the room: "WHERE IS KUROTSUCHI MAYURI?!" She yelled, her voice was so loud it seemed to burst out of her.  
>"Interesting, you two are an interesting duo." Two people engaged from the shadow, a beautiful tall woman in a black dress with long, dark hair tied behind her head and a strict look in her eyes. She was accompanied by an older man, he wore a dark suit with a white laboratory coat, his long fingernails had blue nailpolish and his face filled with blackwhite make-up that took the shape of a skull. He was wearing a funny hat that pointed to the right. "Two people barging in, killing off my subordinates and yelling my name." His face took on a grimace and his strange voice sounded like a chuckle.  
>"Are you two morons after my <em>superhuman drug<em>?" Right after that, Orihime had to look away from the moonlight that was reflected in the strange man's golden sword with three spikes.  
>"Be careful, Ichigo." Said Rukia in a caring manner, that dissapeared as she charged forward.<p>

"Nemu, take on that woman. Please take care of her organs I'm almost out of livers!" Kurotsuchi pointed to the running girl and the beautiful woman took of, nodding and saying: "Yes, Mayuri-sama."  
>She took out a small knife herself and blocked the first attack Rukia had to offer. She screamed and pushed further, getting her knife out of her grip and making a cut in one of the straps of the long black dress. The next thing that appeared was blood streaming down Nemu's arm.<br>Mayuri took a look and sighed: "NEMU! Take care of that body!" He shouted, his voice hissing and spewing saliva. "Or else I'll sew your arms to your butt!"

Ichigo couldn't take any more of the shouting, he'd just cut down the last of the standing henchmen, not hitting any vital spots but taking them out as easy as possible with his gigantic katana. It had the same size as his body and seemed hard to handle but yet he was really fast with it.  
>"K-Kurosaki-kun." Inoue couldn't do anything other then watch, her friends were in danger but what could an unarmed high schooler do against such gansters? She clenched her hands together and let her head rest on her knees, holding back the tears.<p>

"Hiyaaah!" Kurosaki made another slash forward but Mayuri easily dodged. He seemed quite old but very fast and untouched. Everytime his clothing blew up because of the slash from Ichigo's sword, you could see scars and bandages everywhere. What had this man done to himself?  
>He had to be careful, Rukia wasn't in a pinch but her white clothing was getting red stains on them and he'd been cut on his right shin by that odd sword.<br>Mayuri grinned as he looked at Ichigo's shin: "Feeling the effect pumping through your vains?"

Kurosaki didn't know what he meant until a freezing cold ran through his right leg: "W-What the hell?" He exclaimed, trying to move. He was paralyzed!  
>Mayuri grinned: "My sword, Ashisogi Jizou, has points dipped in poison. If you get slashed, your body goes numb and becomes paralyzed." He chuckled again as one of the three tips slit through Ichigo's flesh again. On the same point as his former attack.<br>"AAAAAGH!" The orangehead dropped to the floor, resting his body on his strong arms, looking at the wound with wide eyes. He'd been cut open to the bone and was poisoned!  
>"You're looking at it like I've already put your foot in a jar." Mayuri was standing in front of him, it almost felt like he was an emperor and Ichigo had to bow. "Most paralyzing poison even makes the nervous system go numb. That way even painreceptors to the brain get shut off. But that's so sad. That's why I invented my own poison that will make you scream for mercy!"<p>

"Kurosaki-kun." She clasped her hands in front of her face, the horror she saw in front of her gave her the idea that she should actually run away. But her legs were paralyzed too.  
>"I'll never give in." He used his sword to get up, even though it seemed like his right leg had dissapeared. "I'll protect this town!"<br>Mayuri gave in another chuckle: "Interesting, being able to withstand my poison. I would love to dissect you. You can be a much better subject then the 20 people in this near neighbourhood, a much stronger one."

Meanwhile, Rukia was pushing back her opponent. She'd been hurt but Kurotsuchi Nemu was in a worse state than she was. "I will not let Mayuri-sama down." Even though it was a tough battle, her face was still as cold as ever. When she charged again, Rukia could barely dodge and kick her on the attacking arm. It cracked around the elbow and Nemu fell to the ground with a scream.

"NEMU!" Shouted Mayuri, but without any feelings. "You stupid piece of trash of a DAUGHTER! Learn to behave or I'll cut you up!"  
>Nemu was still screaming, Rukia ended it with a kick to the head and a silent <em>I'm sorry... <em>she knew she didn't have the best job in the world but Rukia knew that she was forced into this by her so-called mad scientist father.  
>A cough could be heard underneath Mayuri's foot: "S-She's your <strong>daughter<strong>?" Ichigo's eyes twitched as he crawled up. The poison started to spread.  
>Mayuri didn't decide to answer that.<p>

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted, the distance between them was quite big, Rukia had been dancing and fighting around the big building, only focusing on her enemy. With the cuts and bruises everywhere it almost seemed impossible for her to reach him.  
>"I'll just cut off your head and keep the rest artificially alive." Laughed Mayuri as he raised his blade.<p>

"N-No..." He pinched his fingernails into the ground, the whole fight seemed short and pointless but the adrenaline rushing through his body made everything go fast. He'd been training under Rukia for the past weeks/months. He'd been sharpening his skills, taking out Hollows in groups, patrolling the street, lying to his father, looking after his sisters. Was it all for nothing?  
>"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue shouted, unable to do something... unable to withstand her desperate feelings.<p>

_I-Inoue?! _Blasted through his brain. _W-What the hell is she doing here? _He tried to turn his head with Mayuri's foot on it and saw, from the corner of his eye, the beautiful young woman, standing on the 2nd floor, tears in her eyes.  
>Mayuri laughed: "You brought an audience? I'll throw your head to her, that'll be the last piece she can treasure." He was about to thrust his blade downwards, into Ichigo's vulnerable neck.<br>_Inoue... Rukia... I'm sorry... _Ichigo closed his eyes.

**SCHJAK.**

"Kggg... Khhggg..." Saliva fell on the floor, followed by blood. Ichigo could hear it from above him.  
>Rukia had finally reached him: "Ichigo!" She screamed as she jumped over Kurotsuchi's twitching body. The next female voice to shout was Nemu's: "Mayuri-sama!" she shouted scared, the first thing she saw when regaining conscious was her father, with a blue arrow stuck in his throat.<p>

She jumped up, ran towards her broken mad scientist father and lifted him up on her shoulders, she didn't even give Rukia and Ichigo a look. More arrows rained down, but they all hit the ground. They followed Nemu and her father, who ran towards an open door. One arrow hit Mayuri in the knee. His twitching body jumped up and down from shock but it didn't seem like he felt the impact of the sharp target.  
>Rukia saw how the two left, she didn't want to go after them and leaving these two high schoolers in the hands of the archer.<p>

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" She drove her voice into another conflict. Inoue searched the area but couldn't see anything. One pair of footsteps could be heard and some boxes were dropped to the side. Orihime tried to position the person with her ears but it all went too fast. A door was bashed in and the light of a candle fell over the persons body. It seemed like a male, clad in a white uniform. But that's all Orihime could see.

It all went by so fast that she barely noticed Ichigo coughing up blood. She ran down as quickly as possible and landed on her knees next to the assassin pair.  
>"I-Inoue? What are you doing here?" Rukia seemed surprised, frightened and mad at the same time. Ichigo looked like he was about to ask the same question but Inoue shook her head: "N-Now is not the time, Kurosaki-kun has been p-poisoned and I could make an antidote if I know what sort of liquid has come in contact with his body!" Her confidence was back.<p>

Rukia jumped up and started going through bottles and Inoue searched the ground for droplets. This was her area of expertise. Her best subject was biology, her favorite tv-shows were comedies and nature documentaries and she knew everything about flowers. Every chemical **could **have a natural antidote.  
>She found a drop of green liquid lying close to Ichigo's body. When the highschool boy faced her and tried to say her name she smiled and continued. "It's <strong>Konjiki<strong>." She whispered as she smelled the sticky stuff. It had a brass smell that itched on the inside of her nose. "Kuchiki-san!" She lifted her head to see where the black-haired woman had gone. "Please bring me an ointment called **Nikushibiki****, Jabarakaine **and **Ayame**! I-If you can find it!"

Rukia had entered a room filled with flasks, a surgery table filled with blood and a jar with fingers with the rings and jewelry still attached: "W-What a sick mind . I-I can't believe that Captain Urahara of the Science Department of Soul Society wanted to let this sick bastard out of the _Maggot's Nest_." She held her breath since it smelled like rotting corpses in here and heard Inoue shout ointments, flowers and antidotes.  
>She couldn't believe that Ichigo's classmate would show up, that she would see all the bloodshed and be an actual toxicologist. "You have a strange companion, Ichigo." She said to Ichigo in her mind and grabbed the pots with stickers of Inoue's orders.<p>

She returned as quickly as possible and dropped them in front of the flustered girl. "T-Thank you, K-Kuchiki-san." Tried Orihime with a small smile and sweat on her forehead. Rukia nodded and turned Ichigo's body around, his body was turning cold.  
>"It looks like it doesn't just numb the body, it numbs the soul..." Said Rukia with a strict look, this is what a dying man looks like who's rotting from the inside.<p>

Orihime mixed the flavours until it turned bright purple and put on his biggest wound: "P-Please please please work." Orihime clasped her hands together in a prayer and started shaking. Rukia looked at what happened and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
><em>You have to hold on... and not even for only your sake.<em>

"Ugh!" A sound escaped Ichigo's mouth as if he was going to throw up all of his organs. He quickly got up in a sitting position: "I-Inoue!" Was the first thing he shouted, the person named jumped up with a small yelp.  
>"Y-You saved me..." The orange student whispered with widened eyes, going from Rukia (who was thinking) to Orihime.<br>"K-Kurosaki-kun..." she said as some sort of reply.

_Three days later.._.

"Y-You're going after the maffia?! A-A man kidnapped your onee-san?! Y-You were saved from evil people by Kuchiki-san?!" Orihime summed up the whole story with a bit of surprise and fear.  
>Rukia and Ichigo just nodded. Orihime stood up: "B-But that's horrible! T-This fate of yours. How could this happen to you?!"<br>Rukia clenched her hands together, her eyes on her lap: "I'm not sure anymore."

Ichigo nodded in agreement: ''And the fact that we haven't even gone out of Karakura Town and I almost died in a fight that wasn't even on Espada level shows that we've got a long way to go." The wound on his leg was still bandaged but healing quickly.  
>"Kurosaki-kun... I-." Orihime began, she kept her left hand on the blue hairpins from her brother that were strapped to the collar of her school uniform. "I want to help you!"<br>The two people still sitting down looked up: "WHAT?! Are you crazy INOUE! Didn't you see what happened three days ago?!" Ichigo jumped up, clasping his hands around her fragile shoulders.  
>Rukia huffed: "You're lucky Ichigo begged me not to kill you after you knew everything."<br>A wild blush spread across her face: "Y-You..."  
>"Oi, Oi Rukia. T-That's not true... you can't just go and kill my classmate." The big guy slowly let go of his friend and returned to his mentor with a flustered tone in his voice.<br>"Even so..." The blackhaired petite woman continued: "After recent events... we **need **someone like Inoue. And I don't know any other people who would **ask **us to join." It seemed like she started to consider it...

But Ichigo jumped out of his skin: "W-What?! Inoue?! C-Coming along?! K-KILLING PEOPLE." He returned to Inoue. "You can't even hold a weapon?!"  
>"But her knowledge is essential!" This time Rukia jumped up too, but her head didn't even reach their shoulders so it seemed a bit useless. "If we're hurt we need someone from the sidelines to come rescue us! Fighting ISN'T always the solution, it's actually NEVER the solution! That <strong>I <strong>and **YOU**, Ichigo, have gone around and started killing people is a LAST RESORT. There is NO other way!" She took a deep breath and clenched her hands to fists. "There is no other way for HISANA!"

"Please, Kurosaki-kun, if we graduate together... I'll try everything I can." Her eyes were pleading together with her soft and gentle voice. Everyone could see she was worried. They all didn't attend school for the next three days and now they all met up in Inoue's house. A safe place where no one would bother them. Ichigo huffed: "IF we graduate together, this small bitch is making me run laps around the town at night to train my body."  
>As a reply Rukia crossed her arms... returning to the more serious conversation: "Let's make this a promise, if you two graduate, it's going to be a rough journey. We'll have to train, own a lot of cash... we'll have to attack people, we'll have to kill them." To this Orihime swallowed deeply, she was willing to sacrifice a lot... maybe even everything.<br>But she was willing to risk it: "I-It's a promise." She said with confidence.  
>"Inoue..." Rukia felt the tears swell up but she had to supress them in order to keep her job as reliable mentor up.<p>

"Inoue..." Ichigo answered in the same caring way. "I'll protect you. Where ever we go."

THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO LOOOONG.  
>I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

**Please review, or else Orihime-chan won't save you from freaky poison!**


End file.
